Stranger from Beginning to End
by TectonicNom
Summary: My first ever FF. It follows behind the girl named Mika Lori, with her best friend Lilac Romane completely obsessed over the Night Class Students while Mika wants nothing to do with them... How will Lilac take it when things begin to get turned around in Mika's favor? -((Discontinued for the Second part for now!))-
1. Character Intros

**Author's Note: I do not own any Vampire Knight Characters, just the OC's that I have created specifically for this story.**  
**Rated M for Mature Language.**  
**Side-note: Sorry if the characters fall out of there original personalities... I noted that they did but I hope you can forgive? :3**

In my story if this shows up ; "..." It means that said character is talking.  
_If the text becomes slanted like this, it means that a character is thinking.  
_**If the text comes bold like this, it means that an event/time pass/etc happened. **  
(I have no idea if that made any sense... :I)

**OC Character Introduction! ^_^**  
**Name:** Mika Lori/Day Class  
**Age:** 16/Birthday: November 26th  
**Personality:** Can be a true sweetheart when it comes to romance (Kinda like a helpless romantic), Also when brought to her ticked off point back away slowly from her, Very Gently (With most things... _), Helpful to others, Couldn't care less about the Night Class students.  
**Looks:** Pure White hair to about mid-back area, Brown eyes, fragile look to her, pale/skinny.  
**Siblings:** Her mother and Father (Janice and Adrian), Her brother (Joey), and Grandmother (Kelly)  
**Race:** Pureblood but you'll learn more about it when you get into the story and why she's in the Day Class.  
**Blood Type:** O-

**Name:** Lilac Romane/Day Class  
**Age:** 17/Birthday: March 2nd  
**Personality:** Bubbley, Very outgoing, Can be a bit b_hy at times if she gets jealous, Total Fangirl over the Night Class students.  
**Looks:** Ginger Hair to about the waist, Pastel Blue eyes, Tan-ish skin, skinny and slightly taller than Mika.  
**Siblings:** Only ever really known about her brother, parents left the two siblings in an orphange where only her brother was adopted out.  
**Race:** Human  
**Blood Type:** AB+


	2. Chapter 1: Mystery Day Class Girl

As the students cheered for the attention of the Night Class students, Mika was standing beside her friend Lilac who was shouting; "Idol! Idol over here! Wild! Eaaak!" Mika covered her loud friends mouth; "Jesus christ shut the fuck up Lilac! Can we please just get back to the dorm!?" Lilac nodded as she walked with Mika with her mouth still covered.  
"Whuya duyd tof wa-" Mika moved her hand away from her friends mouth; "Why did you wanna go back to the dorm so early Mika?"  
"The sun is hot okay? It's really messing with my eyes, making them hurt so I would rather spend my time in the shade in a nice cool building then outside with some fangirls."  
Lilac growled; "We're not fangirls!"  
"You are... Just like as if they were celeberties."  
Suddenly they heard a voice from behind; "Hello girls, why is it that your out here and not at your dorms?" The girls turned to see Hanabusa Aido or 'Idol', Mika looked over at Lilac who's face was becoming dumbfounded as she squeaked and fainted.  
"Ugh... Lilac, the worlds dumbest fangirl..."  
Hanabusa laughed small when he heard that and watched at Mika picked Lilac without ease it seemed.  
"Your very strong for a girl of the Day Class." He smiled.  
"Is that really any of your buisness Night Class?" She snipped back at him.  
"No need to be rude princess, I was merely complimenting you."  
Mika rolled her eyes as she seen the rest of the Night Class students walking over to Hanabusa.  
"I see your little crew is coming along, don't worry I wont go completely mental over your little parade of beauty." Mika started to walk away as Hanabusa walked beside her for a short distance; "What's your blood type my dear?"  
"Don't call me 'your dear', and that's a bit strange to ask when you don't even know the person's name."  
"Ah well, I feel as if we shall be seeing each other again. Todaloo!"  
Hanabusa ran back over to the other group as Mika walked towards the Sun Dorm with Lilac in her arms.  
"Hanabusa, why were you talking with that Day Class girl?" Takuma asked.  
"I wanted to see if she would faint from my raw beauty but it only effected her friend." He replied.  
"Well that's interesting, all the girls of the school would faint over our beauty."  
Hanabusa smirked; "Maybe I can suck her blood! Try to see what's she's hiding behind that pretty little face of hers."  
Kaname sighed; "Hanabusa, biting on campus is strictly forbidden, we have those Blood Tablets."  
Hanabusa sighed and pouted; "But there just not as satisfying as real blood..."  
"We all know that Hanabusa, but it's the rules. Please, try and stick with them."  
"Fine. I wont be happy about it though."  
Takuma laughed; "Who ever said that we needed to be happy about them?"  
Hanabusa and Takuma laughed with one another while walking to class as the other Night Class Students followed behind.  
**Meanwhile at the Sun Dorm...**  
Mika was laying Lilac on her bed when she was finally waking up;  
"Oh, look who's awake after fainting." Mika sighed as Lilac sat up.  
"I did not faint! I was just... tired..."  
"You fainted Lilac, you fainted because Hanab-" Mika was cut off by Lilac yelling at her;  
"I didn't faint and his name is Idol! It's easier than Hanabusa..."  
Mika rolled her eyes; "Whatever. It's getting late, you should get your night gown and get some sleep. As should I with having that I carried you here... Y'know, your a lot heavier than you look."  
"HEY!" Lilac screamed at her as Mika walked to the closet to get her night gown, grabbing it she went into the bathroom to change and waited for Lilac to get dressed into hers.  
**Few minutes later...**  
"Done!" Lilac yelled at Mika in the bathroom as she walked out; "Took you long enough."  
Lilac pouted; "Well not everyone has super clothing abilites like you 10Seconds."  
Mika laughed; "Oh shut up. It doesn't take long to unbutton a coat, then unbutton a shirt, undo pants, get all those off then get a slip over night gown on..."  
Lilac's jaw dropped; "Yes it does! It takes forever!"  
"It takes me only a minute to do that... Maybe 30 seconds..."  
Lilac scowled at her; "Maybe your just so hyped up on some quick drug that makes you move faster."  
Mika growled; "I don't do drugs you dipshit, I'm just fast at getting dressed."  
Lilac giggled then jumped into her bed as she watched Mika lay down in her bed.  
"So Mika, are you going to be having a little party this year for your birthday? I mean I know last year you didn't because you didn't have many friends but now you have tons, and a lot of the kids here can't because the Headmaster wont allow them to but it seems the Headmaster has taken a liking to you Mika. Why's that?"  
Mika looked over at Lilac and raised her eyebrow; "The hell would I know? He calls me his daughter meanwhile I have my own family... He's a freaking nut job..."  
Lilac sighed then laughed; "Have you been sleeping with him to get your grades up?"  
Mika's eyes widen as she jumped out of her bed and onto Lilac's bed, wrapping her hands around her bestfriend's neck; "You freaking dunce! I haven't been sleeping with anyone! How could you even think like that!?"  
Lilac laughed small then removed Mika's hands from her neck; "It was a joke. No need to choke me over it."  
Mika huffed then got off Lilac's bed; "Maybe it was a perfect reason." She said while laying down in her bed; "But whatever, just get to sleep."  
Lilac giggled then got comfy in her bed, facing away from Mika and soon falling asleep, but Mika couldn't get to sleep, lately she hasn't, she's been staying up all night and just wanting to sleep in class, but of course if she did she would get detention. Mika was exhausted as she looked out her window, staring at the moon then looking around at the campus, she had the perfect view of the entire campus from her window.  
Mika sighed and mumbled to herself; "...What is going on with me..."  
**Few hours later...**  
Mika was still looking out the window, seeing the stars shining she smiled somewhat, then sitting back finally she was still looking out the window when she seen two red dots appear on the glare of it. She gasped and looked at the door, seeing a dark figure there, it slowly walked over and the only thing Mika could see was it's eyes then a soft whisper from it; "Why aren't you sleeping ?"  
Mika let a huff of air out of her lungs; "Who the hell is it that's talking?"  
The figure creeped forward and the glare of the moonlight came through the window to let in some light, shining on Hanabusa's face; "Who else would it be?"  
"Who else? Really?!" She whispered; "I could have guessed that it would have been anyone BUT you." She growled at him; "What are you even doing here? Night Class students aren't allowed in the Sun Dorm."  
Hanabusa huffed; "So many questions. It's rather annoying."  
"Yeah? Well maybe if you would answer them then I wouldn't have as many!"  
Mika's voice had raised slightly, waking her room-mate up slightly; "M-Mika?.. Who are you talking to?.." Mika's eyes widen; "Oh uhm... Just myself Lilac, don't you worry."  
"O-Okaay..." Lilac's eyes started closing again as Hanabusa laughed silently; "So that's your room-mate? The girl that fainted?"  
Lilac's eyes popped right back open as she clicked on her lamp and seen Hanabusa.  
"H-H-Ha... IDOL!" She screamed as she jumped off her bed and tackled him to the ground. "Hi there." He winked at her making her squeak.  
Mika sighed then grabbed Lilac by the back of her Night Gown with one hand and helped Hanabusa stand up with the other; "Lilac... Control yourself... Please, one more stupid stunt like that and I'm asking for a new room-mate." Mika then threw Lilac onto her bed.  
"Mikaaaaa..." She pouted, Mika then pointed her finger at her; "Neh! Shut up."  
Lilac hugged a pillow and just stared at Hanabusa who was tugging at Mika's hand as she was so focused on shutting Lilac up that she forgot to let go of his hand; "Cmon , since your awake. I'm bored and I wanna show you something."  
Mika quickly let go of his hand then looked at the alarm clock; "It's 4am! So no!"  
"But why not? You were awake anyways and you seem quite awake right now."  
Lilac pouted more; "Why does she get to go with you Idol? She doesn't even care for you." Hanabusa laughed then grabbed Lilac's hand and kissed it then winked at her, making her faint as he covered her with the bed's blanket.  
"It's 4am, I have to speak with the Headmaster in the morning."  
Hanabusa looked at her and raised his eyebrow; "About what specificly?"  
Mika placed her hands on her hips; "Is that really ANY of your business?"  
"Well no, but i'm curious!"  
Mika sat back down on her bed and looked out the window; "Curiosity killed the cat."  
Hanabusa sighed; "Please? I got nothing better to keep on my mind."  
Mika sighed then rubbed her forhead; "Fine... But you should know that you give people MASSIVE headaches. My birthday is coming up in a few days, Lilac wants me to have a party... I honestly don't want to but she insisted..."  
"Ooooh! Your birthday! When is it exactly?"  
Mika looked at him; "And your saying I asked a lot of questions?"  
Hanabusa laughed; "I'm serious, when is it?"  
She sighed; "November 26th."  
He smiled; "Alrighty then, I hope to hear from what happens with your little party!"  
"Yeaaah... Sure." She then muttered to herself while looking out the window; "If we'll ever even speak again." Looking back she seen that Hanabusa was already gone.  
She shrugged then layed down on her bed, trying to fall asleep but was unable to until 6am rolled around and she was finally starting to fall asleep when...  
**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! "Goooood Morning Cross Academy Students! Today on November 24th we are experencing a mild snow fall but it should be stopping as 2pm rolls around, so dress warm have a wonderful day students!"**  
Mika sighed then sat up and looked over at Lilac waking up.  
The schools new radios are all hooked up to the sound speakers so they have daily wake up calls for both Day Class and Night Class students at different times of the day of course.


	3. Chapter 2: Planning and Surprises?

Mika and Lilac were walking towards the school when Mika had to split off from Lilac; "I got to get to the Headmaster building before he gets too busy, so I will see you after class Lilac!" Mika said while jogging off towards the building.  
Mika passed a few students that gave her weird looks, then stopping she walked over and asked them; "What's with the stares?" They pointed to her jacket sleeve as she ripped the note off, of course Mika was way to tired to notice it when she put on her Uniform. Nodding to the girls Mika started walking off while reading the note in her head. _Dear , I am inviting you to your OWN party! Hosted by only none other than the Night Class students at the Moon Dorm! The rest of us believe that since you haven't gone all 'EEAAAK AH IDOL! WILD! HAAWWT' on us, we might as well accept you as our friend! ^-^ So, if your still wishing to talk with the Headmaster... Don't tell him about this note! D: -The Night Class._  
"Tch... Such spazzes... And not showing the Headmaster? Pft, I'm telling him everything." Mika muttered to herself as she walked to the buildings door and opened it, walking up a flight of stairs and towards the Headmasters Office she heard an arguement coming from in there, walking over and opening the door she seen another man speaking with Kaien as he was cooking something; "Tch... Fish... I hate the smell." She mumbled to herself, but it seemed she was slightly too loud because Kaien had heard her; "Ah come in who ever is there!" He said with a slight song in his tone.  
Mika opened the door; "Sorry to interupt... Your little dis-agreement with your... friend here, but I needed to talk to you about something Headmaster."  
The man spoke out; "I'm not his friend, just here on buisness, which I should be leaving now." The man pushed Mika slightly out of his way as he closed the door behind him.  
Kaien looked to see Mika and jumped to his feet and hugged her; "Ah! My lovely daughter! What is it that you need dear?" Mika sighed; "For the last and final time sir, I am not your daughter..."  
"But... Please?" He laughed while letting go and fanning the fish again.  
"No sir, I do have my own family, now..." Mika sat down on the other side of the little cooking stand he had; "I wanted to discuss my birthday coming up and having a possible... Party? I mean, today is Friday then it's Christmas break so it's not like it would take up any school time." Kaien looked up at her then smiled; "Of course! Anything for my little kitty girl!" Mika huffed; "Oh and Hanabusa, he came into my room last night, Night Class students aren't allowed into the Sun Dorm so I was wondering if you could do something about that?"  
"How did he possibly get in?"  
Mika shrugged; "No idea, I was awake at 4am and he just came into my room. He also left..." Mika then looked through her bag and took out the note that was left on her sleeve; "This note on my uniform sleeve."  
Kaien took the note and read it; "Well, I think it would be fun for you as well! You can have your party with the Day Class students then have a party with the Night Class!"  
Mika's eyes widen; "But sir, Day Class students aren't allowed in the Moon Dorm, not even for parties, so why is this an acception?"  
Kaien smiled; "Because, I trust you and you'll be having an escort! I'll get either Zero or Yuki to escort you there and to make sure you come back to the Sun Dorm safely."  
Kaien handed the note back to her as Mika took it and put it back in her bag, she was speechless.  
"So by the end of the school day I shall gather some students around so they can help plan the party, you can design everything but it may be a little too much work for you dear, your eyes are very bloodshot. Have you had any sleep?"  
Mika rubbed her eyes; "Maybe for the past two weeks I've gotten only 10 hours of sleep altogether..." Kaien raised his eyebrow; "Well since your here and out of class, you may take a nice long nap on the couch in here, I'll tell your teacher that you had to go to the nurses office. He'll understand."  
Mika smiled then stood up; "Thank you sir." Kaien nodded as she walked over to the couch and layed down, with her head burried into a nice couch pillow she slowly drifted off and fell asleep.  
**Time passed, it was now 5pm, the Night Class students were starting to wake up.**  
Hanabusa and Takuma along with Kaname were getting a head start towards class before the Day Class students came running and screaming to the gates when Takuma reminded them; "Hey Hanabusa? Did you give the girl the note?"  
"Yep! Stuck it right onto her sleeve, hopefully she didn't tell the Headmaster, he wont like to hear about us planning a party for a Day Class student."  
Takuma sighed; "Well maybe we can all go talk with him? Try to convince him so he'll let us throw it, I mean the consiquenses would be a lot worse if we didn't tell him and then got caught."  
Kaname turned the corner to walk towards the Headmaster's building, Takuma and Hanabusa followed behind; "He does have a point Hanabusa, we're supposed to be model students, so throwing a party without the permission of the Headmaster would be highly disrespectful towards the Academy."  
The two nodded as they walked in silence, towards the buildings and inside the building when they reached it.  
Getting to the door Kaname opened the door; "Sir? We need to have a word wi-"  
Kaien walked over to them and put a finger over his mouth; "Shh... She's sleeping."  
Takuma whispered; "Who is? I thought it was only you in your office sir."  
Kaien opened the door more to let them all in, as they walked in they seen Mika sleeping on the couch. Hanabusa laughed but kept it quiet; "She's what we wanted to come speak to you about, Sir. We wanted to thro-"  
"A party. Yes I heard that you wanted to. It's perfectly fine, just aslong as she has a escort with her, I don't want my prescious daughter getting hurt."  
Kaname raised his eyebrow; "What would she get hurt from sir? The Vampires in the Night Class are highly safisticated and can control themselves. They wouldn't attack her. Well Hanabusa might but he's... Him..."  
"HEY!" He screamed at Kaname, causing Mika to wake up.  
Kaname sighed then slapped Hanabusa.  
"It's not nice to hit people y'know." Mika said while yawning and stretching her back.  
"He deserved it for waking you up from your slumber."  
Hanabusa held his cheek; "I-I apoligize Ms."  
Mika smiled; "What so no ?"  
Takuma laughed; "Is that what Hanabusa called you?"  
Mika nodded.  
Takuma laughed even more; "Well Im sure we would rather have your first name considering we're throwing a party in your favor."  
Mika stood up and rubbed her eyes as Kaien walked over to her and hugged her.  
"How was your sleep sweetie?"  
She sighed; "...It was fine... Now can I please introduce myself to them without being smothered?"  
Kaien tightened his grip around her; "What's the two magic words?"  
"Pretty please?"  
"Nope."  
"Ehmm... Let go?"  
"Well that's rude, so no. Who am I?"  
"Please Kaien?"  
"Nope. Close though."  
Mika sighed after realizing what he wanted her to say; "...Please Dad..."  
Kaien smiled and let go of Mika and pinched her cheeks; "That's a good girl!" He then walked over to his desk and started to do some paper work with a large smile on his face.  
Mika brushed herself off; "Anyways... I'm Mika Lori. Nice to finally say who I actually am to you." She held out her hand and the three took turns shaking her hand while introducing themselves to her as well.  
"I'm Takuma Ichijo. Nice to finally know your name." He laughed.  
"Kaname Kuran, Dorm Presdiant, the pleasure is mine." He showed a hint of a smile.  
"You know who I am," Hanabusa winked; "Hanabusa Aido or Idol if you so wish."  
Mika laughed then postioned her hands behind her back; "Nice to meet you all, now I surely must be dragging my room-mate back to our room so she wont... Well basically eat you guys alive if she seen you."  
Takuma and Hanabusa laughed as Kaname showed more of a smile; "Well, we could all escort you, make sure that you make it back to your dorm safe and sound."  
Mika smiled; "Thank you Kaname, as nice of a jester that that is, I think I'll be just fine with walking back to my Dorm. Besides, I don't want to get hunted down because I was walking with you all."  
Takuma smiled; "And that's why we would walk with you! We would protect you!"  
Kaien looked over at them and then at Mika; "It would be okay with me, you can go with them sweetie, besides it's the least you can do is walk with them considering their throwing you a party dear." Mika huffed; "...I'm not your daughter..."  
Kaien got up from his desk and walked over to Mika, she stepped back as he met her steps. Then running across the room Mika climbed up the curtain and jumped towards a chandiler that was hanging from the ceiling.  
"Awh, darling! Come down, Daddy just wants to give you a hug! No need to be a ninja."  
Kaien said while looking up at her, the boys jaw's dropped when the seen.  
"She seems to have a pure instinct, Sir." Kaname said while looking over at Kaien.  
He nodded knowing what he meant and walked over to his desk then taking out underneath his desk a small razor then cut a small part of his hand so that it would bleed. Mika jumped down and landed on the couch then looked over at Kaien; "What's that smell?.." Kaien looked at his hand; "Oh I must have cut my hand on something."  
Kaname's, Hanabusa's, and Takuma's eyes all started to glow Crimson red as they smelt the blood.  
Mika covered her nose; "It smells... gross..." She said as her red turned red but she quickly closed them before anyone could see.  
"Sorry dear, Boys could you take her out and bring her to the school? Mika shall be planning her party for the Day Class while you plan her Night Class one."  
The boys nodded as Hanabusa picked Mika up and over his shoulder; "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed while hitting Hanabusa in the back as they walked out the door. Putting Mika down he placed his hand on his back; "Ow... You hit almost as hard as Kaname does..." Mika opened her eyes, thankfully they were changed back to normal as the guys looked back at her; "Woah, guys... Your eyes... There... Red..."  
The three looked at each other as the crimson color in there eyes were fading away.  
"Your just tired Mika, let us get you to the school so you can find your friend." Kaname said while walking and putting his hand on her back, motioning her to walk.  
Mika walked as Takuma was walking infront of Hanabusa to keep him back away from Mika, his eyes were still bright crimson, thankfully reaching outside and seeing the sunlight hurt his days and changing them back. The three guys squinted and walked outside but soon got adjusted to the sun; "Bright day isn't it." Mika said to break the dead silence that was in the air. "It seems so it's very nice though." Kaname said while removing his hand from her back. Takuma looked back at Hanabusa, he seems to have calmed down quite a bit, moving up to the other side of Mika, Takuma looked at Hanabusa walking by his side.  
Hanabusa looked over at Mika to see that she was still squinting.  
"Sun hurting your eyes?" He asked.  
"Ehm... Kinda... I have really sensitive eyes, so it's a pain to be outside."  
While making there way closer to the school, some of the Day Class girls seen that Mika was walking with the boys.  
"...I'm going to be so hated by all the girls..."  
Takuma and Hanabusa laughed.  
"It'll be okay, they'll only hate you if I... DO THIS!" Takuma lifted Mika up and held her over his shoulder as she sighed and heard the Day Class girls growling and yelling at Mika for being with them. So she yelled back; "Not my fault girls!"  
Takuma laughed as he felt Mika's body go limp; "Did she die or something?"  
Kaname and Hanabusa look at Mika, she didn't seem to have been moving or breathing.  
"Possibly Takuma, put her down for a moment." Kaname said while grabbing one of Mika's arms and swinging it, still no movement. Takuma then put Mika down on a bench nearby and looked at her face; "Hello? Ehm... Mika? ? Are you dead?" He stepped back then looked at the guys as they looked at Mika when she looked up at them and laughed; "Sup?" She jumped off the bench and started running towards the school as the three followed behind. Hoping over trash cans and jumping off another bench to make it over students the boys lost track of her till Kaname looked up on the roof of the school and seen her standing there holding onto the flag pole, waving down at them. "Hanabusa, Takuma, looks like the Day Class ninja has managed to find her way up onto the roof. Shall we join her?" As they all looked up at the roof again they couldn't see her; "Where could she have possibly gone?" Kaname asked the two as they shrugged and felt taps on there shoulders.  
The three turned around to see Mika.  
"You guys are slow. Might want to step up your game if your gonna 'escort' me."  
"How did you... You were just... What..." Hanabusa's jaw dropped.  
Looking over Mika waved to her friend who came running towards her and gasped when she seen who she was standing with; "Oh. My. God. MIKA!"  
"What?"  
"Why didn't you tell me that you became friends with them?!"  
Mika laughed awkwardly; "I'm not... really friends with them..."  
"Well your standing here talking with them no?"  
"Yes but doesn't mea-"  
Lilac cut her off; "THEN THAT MEANS YOUR FRIENDS!"  
Mika rubbed her forhead then looked at the guys standing there then pouted; "Hanabussaaaaa... Heeeeelp..."  
He laughed pointed his fingers at Lilac; "Bang!" Pretending to shoot a gun at Lilac.  
She squeaked then fainted as Mika caught her; "Thank you. Now, you three might want to get going before... Oh shit..." The three boys looked behind them as a crowd of Day Class girls were running towards them; "RUN!" Mika screamed while throwing Lilac over her shoulder and running into the nearby trees to hide then watched as the boys when running towards there dorm. Mika laughed while she watched; "Dorks."  
After the coast was clear Mika got out from the bushes with Lilac still on her shoulder then mumbled to herself; "The girls have gone to... do whatever with them... Soooo... Hm... I can ask some of them at the Dorm if they wanna help for the party." Mika smiled then started walking back to the Sun Dorm. While walking there Mika had an exchange with some of the girls who had chased the boys; "What do you want? Obviously I'm busy as you can tell..."  
The girls growled at her; "We want to know HOW you of all people got to talk with the Night Class boys." Mika rolled her eyes; "Woah woah, bitches please. Form a line to hear my story." They growled even more at Mika as she laughed; "Look, just be nice or something. I don't know, I just don't care for them that much so I guess that's how."  
The girls raised there eyebrows; "How do you NOT care for the Night Class boys?! There beautiful! And... And... Uhmm..."  
"That's all you know about them, why? Because, you hound them like a pack of wolves going after there next meal, they don't want to talk to girls who do that. For one it's annoying to hear you little bitches scream like chimpanzes, and two well... Not everyone is cute y'know." Mika saw the anger in there eyes as they stepped forward; "Well it looks like it's time for me to... RUN!" Mika took off running towards the dorm as the girls ran after her screaming and shouting, running through the dorm's gate and up to her room she locked the door and layed Lilac down on the bed as Mika crashed down on hers.  
"Damn those girls can be brutal..." She huffed and closed her eyes, starting to fall asleep everything was quiet, peaceful and she couldn't ask for more at that current moment. She soon falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Party Decorations

"Miiiikkkkaaaaaa~" She heard a slight voice coming from the room and nudging her awake.  
"...Whaaat..." She said kinda angry at the voice.  
"Wake up. I need to know what happened at the Headmaster's office." Lilac asked while nudging Mika more. She was half asleep though, sitting up and not in the mood to deal with annoyence Mika gave Lilac a stare of 'Fuck off before I rip your tounge out.'  
Lilac knew that stare too well, she backed off before Mika could do anything; "Okay okay, I see I awoke you from your rest, uhmm... So, is there gonna be a party?"  
Mika sighed and rubbed her eyes; "Yes now shut up about it... We need to get some people to plan it." Lilac jumped up onto her bed for joy; "YAY!" She screamed as Mika darted off her bed and tackled Lilac onto the floor; "Shut up! No more screaming coming out of you!" Lilac covered her face as Mika got up and picked her up too.  
"Let's just go get some people..." Mika said with her tired voice then heading for the door with Lilac behind. Mika grabbed the door handle and opened the door to see a bunch of girls looking at her.  
"How did you get to talk to them!?" "We want to talk to them!" "Can you get them over to the dorm?" "We want to see them up close!" They all pleaded as Mika stormed through them along with Lilac.  
Mika yelled back at them; "Okay y'know what! Who's good at decorating for parties?!"  
They all raised there hands as more gathered around; "Okay good! Because I'm having a party in the Gym, you guys decorate it, I can try to get the Night Class there." The girls squeaked as Mika held her ears; "Ngh... You.. You are all so loud!" The girls all stopped and ran down the stairs and to the school gym to get the decorations needed. Lilac looked at Mika and uncovered her ears; "Looks like the decorating will be done within a few hours. Cmon, let's go check to make sure they don't half ass it all." Mika nodded as the two best friends walked towards the gym. Lilac looked over to see the gates for the Moon Dorm opened and the Night Class students coming out, all the girls were so focused on decorating that they forgot to crowd them.  
"Awh, where are all the Day Class girls to flirt with?!" Hanabusa complained as they walked closer to where Lilac and Mika are.  
"Hanabusa, the Day Class girls are just here to be flirted with, there here to study like us." Takuma said while shoving Hanabusa slightly as he shoved back.  
Mika whispered to Lilac; "No fainting, I'm sick and tired of carrying you, so if your gonna faint then to go to the gym." Lilac looked at Mika and smiled; "I'll be fine! Let's go walk with them!" Lilac was already starting to walk towards the Night Class students as Mika just stood there, arms crossed and a disapointed look on her face.  
Lilac walked over to Hanabusa and Takuma; "Hi Boys!" She smiled as they looked at her; "Ehmm... Oh fainting girl!" Hanabusa laughed and waved; "Hello."  
Lilac sighed; "I'm Lilac Romane..."  
Kaname looked ahead; "Yuki and Zero need to keep things neatly formed out here, we have fan girls running up to us now." Lilac sighed as she walked along side them and over to Mika. "Oh, Hello Mika, How are you?" She looked up at Kaname; "I'm fine, how did you three go with the Fan Girls?"  
"We made it out alive! It was fun running from them!" Hanabusa said while smiling.  
Mika laughed then grabbed Lilac's arm and pulled her beside her as they all walked together; "You might want to be careful with going into the school, the Girls are setting up the gym. Speaking of which, do you guys wanna come to the dance on the 26th before you guys through your little... Get together."  
Takuma looked at Hanabusa then at the others as they shook there heads no.  
"Uhmm... I think we'll just stick with the party we have planned for you instead."  
Lilac's eyes widened as she pushed Mika into a bush; "There throwing a party for you!"  
Mika got up off from the ground behind the bush and walked around, picking the leaves and twigs out of her uniform; "Not like I asked them to, they offered Lilac."  
She growled at Mika as she looked back at the boys and ran towards the gym.  
"Ugh... Such a child!" Mika yelled towards her when she felt 2 sets of hands picking at her back, arms and ass area. "HEY!" She screamed while jumping forward, it was Takuma and Akatsuki picking the twigs out of the back of her.  
"We're sorry just Akatsuki and I wanted to get the twigs out." Takuma said while having an apologetic look on his face, Akatsuki looked kinda bored and with no emotion.  
"Well I can get them out myself so thank you but at the same time I wanna say fuck off." Mika started running towards the school as the rest walked towards the school.  
Running in the doors and turning to get to the gym Mika looked around to see atleast 50+ girls working on everything, there was pinks and reds everywhere, also adding in some whites. "Why is it all Valentines Day colors?" Mika asked as it echoed through the gym. "Shouldn't it be all fun colors instead of... Love colors?"  
The girls shook there heads then one said; "We want it to be love colors! That way it'll set the mood for maybe some Night ClassXDay Class kissing!" They all squeaked and got back to work. Mika sighed and just watched for the hours to come ahead of them decorating.  
**Those hours felt like minutes to the girls as they all headed back expect for Mika.**  
Mika had fallen asleep on the chair, feeling herself being pushed around she opened her eyes to see Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Kaname and Takuma.  
"What the hell? What are you guys doing here?" She asked while standing up and rubbing her eyes.  
"Well we were walking past the gym till we heard some snoring..." Akatsuki said while crossing his arms. Mika laughed small; "My neck was postioned wrong, anyways, you guys can go. I gotta redo... All of this..." Mika looked around at the reds, whites and pinks then walking into the storage room and grabbing some Blues, Yellows, Blacks, and Purples to use for the decorations. Looking around Mika grabbed a piece of long rope and tied it around the pillar then around her waist and started scaling the pillar to take down at decorations on the top of it.  
"Mika, I don't think that that is a safe idea..."  
"Kaname, I'm fine, I think I've done worse." Mika reached up and ripped the ribbon off of the pillar and watched as it fell; "Now can one of you hand over the blue ribbon?"  
Hanabusa walked over and picked it up; "This right? Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure, just throw it up to me." Hanabusa did as he was told and threw the long piece of ribbon to Mika as she caught and started attaching it to the pillar, then starting to spin around the pillar covering it like as if it were like candy cane ribbon.  
**After hours of decorating it was coming to around 7am.**  
Mika dropped down from the railing that was above her and walking into the centre of the room, she spun around to see the decorations.  
"Hm... It's missing something..." Mika said while running into the storage room and coming out with a light for the chandelier.  
"Mika, you can't possibly reach that... It's in the middle of the room, and the only ladder is across the other side of the school."  
Takuma said while walking over to her; "Let me do it, I know I can get it."  
Mika laughed and held tighter to the light then jumping up and swinging from the chandelier; "Who said I needed a ladder? I just jump."  
Takuma looked up then quickly ran over to Kaname, Hanabusa and Akatsuki then started whispering to them; "Guys!.. She's just jumped to the freaking chandelier! That's 20ft plus! Kaname, your the only one that I know who can do that without ease. Do you think?..."  
"No Takuma, It's impossible. She's in the Day Class."  
"But..."  
"I said no." Kaname started walking to the door but just before opening the Gym door Mika stood right infront of him; "Your leaving already?"  
Hanabusa looked over; "You were just... YOU WERE JUST ON THE CHANDELIER!" He yelled.  
"So?" Mika hadn't even noticed, she thought that everything was just perfectly normal little did she know that everyday, she was becoming more and more like the Night Class students, or more like a Vampire that she really is.  
"Yes I am leaving, it's getting late. We all, should really be leaving." Kaname looked back at the other boys as they followed after him out the door.  
Mika stayed in the Gym for the rest of the day to fix some decorations and by the time she was completely exhasted from her energy, it was 5pm.  
Mika was stumbling out of the Gym when she seen the door opening, she knew she wasn't allowed in there so she sprinted off to the side of the Gym and hid behind a pillar, only to see the man that was arguing with Kaien before, and Zero beside him.  
"Zero, we need to discu-... What the hell is this?" The man looked around.  
"I have no idea but whoever is responsible for this will need to pay."  
"Anyways, Zero. How have you been with controlling your bloodlust?"  
"I've been fine Master. I've also killed some Level E's in the process on controlling things, now I can see why you've liked Vampire Hunting so much."  
Mika covered her mouth the gasped _Vampire Hunters? Vampires... They don't exsist! They can't be real! Mama only ever talked about them and that I would learn more when I was older! So did Nana! And Papa too... Why when I was older?.._ Mika snapped out of her thoughts and continued to listen in.  
"Sir, I've heard from Kaien that there was possibly a Aristocrat or a Pureblood in the Day Class that was put in by mistake."  
"Hmm... Did your father tell you who it was?"  
"Yes sir. Someone who he takes in as a second daughter, her name is Mika Lori, Kaien says that she walked in while you two were talking? I'm sure you must have seen her then."  
"Ah yes, the small figured girl that doesn't knock?"  
Zero nodded.  
"Then yes I have seen her, good so now I can go speak with her." Mika then heard a gun get loaded.  
"Sir, you can't just go and shoot her. I mean she is possibly of the high standerd of Vampire. If anything you should only kill Level D's and E's."  
The man laughed; "Oh so you want me to kill you? Your a Level D so are you wishing that I kill you now?"  
Zero shook his head; "That's not what I meant Toga."  
Mika looked around and quietly ran behind another pillar to get closer to the exit door.  
After waiting another minute Mika ran to another pillar, then to another, and to another.  
Mika was now just 1 pillar away from the exit door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Zero, he grabbed her shirt and brought her over to Toga Yagari. "Sir, I just found who we were looking for."  
"Ah perfect. Now, child. Open wide and say Aaaahh." Yagari said as he aimed a pistol to her mouth and pressed it against it, Mika shook her head and whimpered.  
Zero grabbed Mika's jaw and opened her mouth by force as Yagari stuck the head of the gun into her mouth and looked in; "Hmm... Doesn't seem like she has her fangs yet, but we can always try the blood method." Yagari took out of his bag a small pin and pricked his finger then placed the bleeding finger near Mika's mouth and she smelt the blood and closed her eyes so they wouldn't see her eyes glowing crimson red.  
Zero pryed open Mika's as Yagari saw the red in them; "Well there we go, we found our Vampire."  
"There's no such thing as Vampires!" Mika yelled at them.  
"Then if there's no such thing as Vampires, how would you exsist?" Yagari asked.  
"I'm not a Vampire."  
"Sir... I don't think she knows..." Zerp whispered while letting Mika go and watch as she ran out of the Gymnasium, towards the Sun Dorm.  
"True but it still doesn't matter. She's a Vampire and needs to be transferred into the Moon Dorm before she becomes a threat."  
Zero nodded as they walked out of the Gym; "I understand sir..."


	5. Chapter 4: Fights and Interests

Mika had gotten to her room and locked the door when she seen Lilac there, backing things into a suitcase.  
"Lilac? Who's stuff is that?"  
She made no eye contact to Mika; "It's yours, you moved into this room. You don't own it, I do so I'm kicking you out."  
"What?! You can't!"  
"I can and I am! Why don't you go back to the Night Class guys..." Lilac then zipped up Mika's luggage bag and threw it at her, picking up the bag Mika sighed; "Fine. If your so pissed about the Night Class guys being MY friend and not YOURS then your just some pricy little bitch!" Mika then stormed out as Lilac slammed the door behind her.  
Mika sighed then walked past all the girls who heard the arguement and watched Mika leave the Sun Dorm, bag dragging behind her. She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes away while walking. "Moon Dorm... Or Headmaster's office..." Mika took in a deep breathe; "Headmasters..." Mika then started running with her bag towards Kaien's office building while zooming past the Night Class students Kaname with his fast reflexies grabbed Mika's arm; "Mika? What's with the bag that your carrying?"  
She sniffled as Akatsuki patted her back, she looked up all of them; "Lilac... She kicked me out... I was going to sleep at the Headmaster's office for the time being..."  
Kaname pushed Akatsuki's hand off of Mika's back and pulled her in for a hug.  
Mika's eyes widened and kept her arms to herself _Oh my god! What is he doing!? ...He's hugging me? Weird, he didn't... Seem like a hugging kind of person. Keep your hands down, and don't touch him._ "Uhm... Kaname, I'm not sure she's fond of that..." Hanabusa said while backing up, fearing of getting slapped.  
Kaname let go of Mika as she picked her bag back up; "I'll see you guys tomorrow at the party..." They waved and watched as Mika walked towards the Headmaster's office, while rumaging through her bag in the halls of the building just before Kaien's office she seen a crumpled up picturing of her and Lilac together. "I guess she didn't want it anymore..." Mika threw the photo onto the ground and walked to the Headmaster office door and knocked on it as Kaien opened the door; "Oh hi Mika, what's the bag for sweetie?" Kaien asked while Mika leaned against him and cried on his shirt.  
"L-Lilac... She kicked me out... C-Can I stay here?..." Kaien patted her on the back;  
"Of course you can, your always welcome here."  
Kaien led Mika into the room as she went to go lay down on the couch, Kaien picked up her bag and put it beside the couch; "So what specifically happened?"  
"I don't know, she got all pissed because I was hanging out with the Night Class guys, she likes Akatsuki and Hanabusa so... I don't know... She can be stupid..."  
"I see. Jealousy can be one hell of a thing."  
Mika laughed small; "No kidding..."  
"So do you want to stay here or do you want to stay somewhere else?"  
Mika rolled onto her other side; "Here is fine."  
Kaien nodded; "You should get some extra sleep for tomorrow. Your going to be up all night."  
She smiled remembering that there was two parties planned for her as she closed her eyes and started falling asleep, Kaien then walked over to his desk and started on some work.  
**After a few hours.**  
There was a knock on Kaien's door. "Come in but please be quiet."  
The door opened, Kaien looked and seen Yagari walk in; "Sir, I need to talk about her." He pointed over to Mika who was sleeping; "You misplaced her into the wrong dorm."  
"I realize that. I've seen and observed her, but I got a call from her grandmother today, she's going to be coming here in a few days, along with her mother, father and brother. They know what to tell her, then once she knows what she is. She can go to the Moon Dorm. Don't worry Yagari."  
He growled; "But she could be seeing the students of the Sun Dorm as just meals soon!"  
Kaien slammed his hands down on his desk; "That is enough Yagari! I treat her as a daughter, you can't just go and speak so freely like that about her!"  
Mika started waking up; "What's going on?.." She sat up and stretched her back while rubbing her eyes.  
"Ah, darling someone's here that wishes to... speak with you..." Kaien sighed as Mika looked up at Yagari.  
"Remember me?" He said with a pissed off tone to his voice.  
While Yagari and Mika had an exchange of looks Takuma and Senri were outside in the hall listening in.  
"Yes I remember you, sadly. Now why are you here? To put another gun in my mouth?"  
Mika said while standing up and glaring at Yagari.  
"You did WHAT!?" Kaien yelled at Yagari.  
"I put a gun in her mouth to see her fangs, I couldn't trust putting my fingers in there to open her mouth."  
"A gun?! REALLY Yagari!?"  
He sighed; "It wasn't loaded, cool your jets. Now, . You realize what specifically you are right?"  
She growled and snapped; "I'm not a bloody Vampire! They don't exsist! I told you this before! You have no proof! I have no taste for blood nor do I have fangs!"  
Takuma and Senri looked at each other while listening.  
"Open your mouth ."  
"No, and don't you dare put another gun to me."  
Kaien then walked over; "Open your mouth dear, we need to make sure on whether Yagari is crazy or not."  
He growled at Kaien and watched as Mika opened her mouth slowly, both Yagari and Kaien looked inside to see fangs finally.  
"See? I told you."  
Mika closed her mouth and punched Yagari, he held his mouth while on the ground then got up and pushed Kaien to the side then pointed a gun at Mika's forhead; "You stupid little bitch!" Mika smiled; "Shoot me, I dare you. You'll be put under the law for killing an innocent student."  
Takuma and Senri heard this then kicked open the door to see Yagari, gun against Mika's forhead; "Mika!" Takuma shouted as she moved to the side and watched as Yagari fired the gun at the couch. She jumped small then ran across the room and grabbed a plate then threw it towards Yagari as he ducked, the plate smashed against the wall behind him and he stood back up and pointed the gun. Mika looked quickly then ran towards a wall and ran up against it and rested on the China Cabniet, Yagari aimed his gun again as Kaien took his gun away from him; "You are not hurting my daughter!" Yagari growled and looked at Mika; "Well played, using the Headmaster to protect you. How pathetic, can't even fight your own battles." He walked towards the door and took out his pack of cigarettes and lit one while walking into the halls.  
Takuma looked over at Mika as did Kaien; "Are you okay Mika?" Kaien asked.  
She jumped off the China Cabniet and looked at her arm; "Got a slight scratch but I'll live."  
"Why am I even here?" Senri said while rolling his eyes and walking out.  
Kaien walked over to look at Mika's arm to see a medium sized cut then looking closer and seeing it already healing; "Well that's incredible! Your already healing."  
"Wait. She is?" Takuma asked while walking over and looking as well.  
"Not even Kaname heals that fast..."  
Mika looked down at her arm; "You can't be serious, I'm not healing. Your just seeing things. It'll heal within a few days, I'm no... 'Vampire'."  
She pulled her arm away from the two as Kaien moved Takuma back and whispered; "Please keep a close eye on her until her grandmother gets here..."  
Takuma nodded and looked at Mika who heard; "Nana's coming?" She questioned.  
"Ehm... Yes darling. She wants to talk to you about something in a few days." Kaien said while smiling and walking back over to his desk; "If you want, instead of Yagari possibly breaking in here when your sleeping, do you want to stay at the Moon Dorm?"  
Mika shook her head; "I'd... Rather not..."  
"Why not?" Takuma asked while pouting.  
"You guys have caused me enough trouble with Lilac, I don't want to cause trouble with the entire school."  
Takuma stepped back and put his hands up; "Okay, Okay. You have a point. I understand but that Yagari guy will kill you if he gets another gun and see's you."  
Mika growled then sighed as she grabbed her bag; "I can just go sleep in Yuki's room. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."  
Kaien nodded; "Of course, take care sweetie and Happy Early Birthday!" He smiled and watched Mika leave the room.  
"So why did you and Senri come here Takuma?"  
"Oh well uhmm... We wanted to double check with you about the party, are you sure that you want us to have it on the same night of her party?"  
"Yes, it'll be easier for her. Hopefully."  
Takuma nodded then bowed; "Okay then, I shall notify the others, and about... What just happened, can they know too?"  
Kaien shook his head; "No, you cannot tell them of any of this. The time will come when she will be transferred."  
Takuma stood back up then agreed and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.  
Mika made her way to Yuki room when she knocked on the door; "Yuki? Are you there?"  
No answer.  
She knocked again; "Yuki! You here?"  
Again, no answer.  
Mika reached for the handle and opened the door to see a clean and empty, dark room.  
"Yuuuuukii?" She sang as she walked in and put the bag against the wall then sat against her bag. Sitting against her bag and singing to herself in the empty room Mika started to fall asleep until she heard a knock on the door, looking over the moon light shined into her eyes making it almost impossible to see the figure that was standing at the door.  
"Who's there?" She called out while blocking the moonlight from her eyes.  
"I heard you singing and the gun fires." Mika reconigzed that voice.  
"That Yagari man, tried to kill me." She replied.  
"Takuma told me while I passed him in the hall. Sorry about him, now. Why are you in my sister's room?"  
"Why are you even talking to me, your the one who got me into this mess in the first place." She snapped back at the figure.  
"Well sorry if Yagari just wants to keep the Day Class students safe. I didn't think he would stick the barrel of his gun in your mouth." It was Zero, he walked closer to Mika.  
"Yet you still pryed open my mouth, yeah very convincing arguement you have there Zero."  
"Tch..." He hissed as he sat infront of her; "Well since I got you into the mess I might as well be somewhat nice..." Zero almost gagged on his own words as Mika pushed him away with her foot.  
"Who ever said that I wanted you in here or any near me?"  
"Well I figured, but I guess I was wrong. Considering what happened with Lilac and you, you were all alone, so was I and whatever..."  
Mika rolled her eyes; "Your always alone, mostly because you scare EVERYONE away with your attidude and looks."  
Zero raised his eyebrow; "Your saying I'm scary looking?"  
"Didn't mean it like that, I meant just how you look at people, it looks like you want to kill them with your eyes."  
Zero laughed small; "Maybe I do."  
Mika leaned her head back; "Then your doing a good job because people are scared shitless of you, now can you leave me alone, I just wanna be alone or just wait for Yuki to come back from her patrols."  
Zero then stood up; "Fine then. If you need me, well... Try not to need me." Zero then walked out of his sister's room and closed the door behind him leaving Mika in the complete darkness, oddly enough her eyes adjusted within the minute to the darkness. Getting up she went to look out the window, seeing the Moon Dorm from the window she seen the flicker of all the lights that were hanging around; "Hm. Must be them setting the party up, how sweet." She smiled then looked at the alarm clock and sighed. It was 11:59pm. She counted aloud till the seconds before it just midnight.  
"4... 3... 2...1... Happy Birthday to me..." Mika looked back out the window to see the lights near the Dorm had turned off. "Hm. Guess everything's d-JESUS CHRIST!" She screamed as something hugged her from behind and spun her around.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY!" Yuki screamed up and put Mika down as she fell onto the bed after basically having a heartattack; "Oh my fucking god Yuki..." She said under her breathe.  
"Scare you?"  
"Pffft. Noooooo. I just regularly have heartattacks like that all the time."  
Yuki and Mika laughed; "But thank you for the... unexpected surprise."  
"You are certainly welcome!" Yuki laughed some more as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a few board games; "Since your here, wanna play? Zero hates playing with me..."  
Mika looked over then smiled; "Sure." Then moving off of the bed and sitting on the floor then watched Yuki as she put the board game boxes down.  
"I just need to get dressed into my Night Gown, so I wont be long."  
Mika nodded then looked at the board games while Yuki went to change in the bathroom and talked with Mika while changing; "So I heard about something rather... Interesting from Father a few moments ago."  
Mika sighed; "Your dad has a loud mouth y'know that?"  
"Yes he does, but is it true though?"  
"What specifically are you talking about..."  
"You being a Vampire and not in the Moon Dorm."  
"Tch! I'm not a Vampire! How many times do I need to say it!?"  
"Well it's just that my dad seen your fangs, so... Sorry I really shouldn't get into your personal buisness."  
Mika slammed her hand onto the wall; "Your father is making it everyone's buisness actually, telling everyone my own god damn buisness..." Yuki then walked out and laughed; "Why do you think that I don't tell him anything?" She then walked over to the board games in her Night Gown and picked one out and layed it out. It was Monoply.  
"Greaaat... Because everyone loves playing 3 hour games..." Mika said while rolling her eyes.  
"Hey cmon, it's either this or one game that ends in 10 seconds basically."  
"Fine." Mika said and crossed her arms and took the bank money so she would be the banker, while handing out the money she looked over at the window and see some more lights. Only these lights were shining into the room, Mika shuffed it off and just continued to hand out the money.  
**1 1/2 hours of playing Monoply later...**  
Mika was getting tired of the game, she was way ahead of Yuki, saving her money then spending it on the house that Yuki landed on mostly and buying those to upgrade them.  
"Yuki can we just stop? I mean I can tell I've already won..."  
"NO! You have not won! I still have a chance!"  
Mika sighed then looked at the window, the light was still shining inside. Standing up Yuki looked at Mika walking over to the window and opening it to see the Night Class guys standing down below; "Took you long enough to open the window Mika." Hanabusa called up; "Now! Rapenzul Rapenzul! Let down your hair, we want in..."  
Mika laughed as did Yuki when she heard that; "Come into the building loser." She shouted down as the boys laughed. Closing the window and opening the door so they could walk in Mika went back to playing Monoply then looked and seen that her Motel's were gone; "Yuki! Did you take my Motels on my plots!?"  
"Maybe..." Yuki laughed but then was tackled by Mika; "Agh! Why would you take my Motels!? You just ruined families that lived in those that had low income! How do you feel now!?" Mika laughed as she threw Yuki onto the bed; "I feel fantastic! Just as long as they were your Motels then I can rip them down all day long!" She yelled back and took her chance to slam Mika into the floor with her body. Mika pretended to struggle then when Yuki calmed down small she launched her into air and moved away from the spot as Yuki landed on her hands and knees, Mika was able to get up and started to run out into the halls of the building, looking back she seen Yuki following behind.  
"You'll never take me alive coppers!" Mika screamed at Yuki while running faster then taking a corner and bumping into Takuma and Hanabusa, knocking both her and the boys onto there asses. Yuki then came up from behind Mika and wrapped her arms around her and started to drag her back to room; "I caught you..." Yuki laughed as the boys stood up and walked after Mika who didn't put up a fight, all she did was look at the boys with a unamused face. Yuki dragged Mika into the room as the boys entered and closed the door behind them, there Mika just layed on the floor refusing to move, staring at the ceiling.  
"Mikaaa?" Yuki called while waving her hand infront of Mika's face.  
"Earth the Mika? ...Hm... How badly did she hit her head off your guys heads?"  
Hanabusa laughed as Takuma blushed.  
"Ehm... Might have not been... Heads hitting... More like... Faces smashing together..." Takuma said while putting on a awkward smile on his face.  
Hanabusa pointed Takuma and Mika; "Yeah all three of our bodies smashed together but sure as hell Mika and Takuma's lips smashed together." Hanabusa started to laugh even more as Takuma smacked his head; "Ow..." He pouted.  
Yuki's jaw dropped as she looked down at Mika who was no longer there now, then hearing a loud _**THUD**_ coming from the bathroom door, Mika had run into there and slammed the door so hard that the door had a huge split down the middle of it. Mika then layed down in the tub; "I'm sleeping in here, and I locked the door so just leave me alone till the morning!" She screamed at them as Yuki, Hanabusa and Takuma laughed. "Alright boys, you really shouldn't be here at these hours. I think that Mika and I just need some sleep for the night now."  
The boys nodded and walked out laughing as Yuki closed the door and knocked on the bathroom door; "Mika? It's just me now. You wanna come out?" She heard a sigh come from the bathroom as the door unlocked and Mika stood there looking at the floor; "What's wrong?" Yuki asked while pulling Mika in for a hug, Mika just stood there, while Yuki was still hugging her she just walked over to the bed to lay down as Yuki layed down beside her. "Not feeling like talking? Okay that's fine. Your lips must be hurting anyways." She giggled then seen Mika turning to face the wall, away from Yuki.  
She went quiet then as time passed started to fall asleep but looked over at Mika who was already asleep it seemed, so Yuki closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Day Class Party

**Before you read this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the pictures (Of the dresses) and I do not own the music, all rights** go** to those images and music go to there owners.**

Waking up at 7am, not an easy thing for Mika to do specially if it was Yuki waking her up by jumping on the bed screaming "Wake up Birthday Girl!" Mika then rolled over and looked up at Yuki then sat up and rubbed her eyes; "It's too damn early..."  
"No, your party starts in 4 hours! You need a lot of time to get ready! I'll get you all dressed up to look like a princess!" Mika sighed then got up off the bed but was quickly dragged out of the room and towards Kaien's office where she stormed into the room to see Kaien laying out some dresses; "Ah! My two darlings are here! Now, Mika sweetie. Please choose a dress that you want to wear today." Mika wasn't even half way awake when she was asked to look at the dresses, Yuki looked at Mika then grabbed a cup and filled it up with water from the faucet in bathroom then splashed it in Mika's face causing her to scream, looking at Yuki like she wanted to kill her; "What was that for!?" She screamed at Yuki; "To wake you up! Don't hurt me..." Mika sighed then looked over at the dresses while wiping the water away from her face.  
(The three dresses she had to choose from just for visual reference)

( /liana/uploads/magic-wiki-dress-1-purple-gown-with -black-tulle-skirt-and-white% )  
( . )

"Ehm... Maybe... The white fluffy one for the Day Party? Then the short one for the Night Party?" Kaien smiled then handed the Purple Dress to Yuki so she could go put it on, then grabbed the White long dress and handed it to Mika. Taking the dress Mika walked into the bathroom and started getting dressed into it.  
**After a new minutes...**  
Mika finally came out of the bathroom in the dress as Kaien and Yuki looked over they smiled; "Aww! My baby girl looks so cute in her dress!" Kaien said while walking over to Mika and spinning her around; "Now we need to get your makeup on!" Mika's eyes widened then sighed; "Who's going to be doing my makeup?" She asked, afraid to hear the answer then hearing the door open she seem Ruka walk in.  
"Mika meet Ruka, she's from the Night Class, she'll be doing your makeup."  
Ruka led Mika over to the couch to sit down as she layed her makeup case on Mika's lap and started to do her makeup as Yuki went into the bathroom to get her dress on.  
**After an 1 1/2 hour later...**  
"Done!" Ruka said while brushing away from makeup off of Mika's face then grabbing a mirror and showing the job she did. Kaien walked over and looked almost bursting into tears; "Oh my baby girl is growing up! She's not my little girl no more."  
Mika sighed; "I was never your little girl..." Kaien let a tear roll down his cheek as he hugged Mika; "Let me go please..."  
"But darling you look like a model! What happened to the baby girl that I had yesterday?" Kaien said while letting go and helping Mika up off the couch as Yuki sat down to get her makeup done, Kaien then walked Mika over to the shoe closet and grabbed a pair of white heels, kneeling down he rolled her dress up to find Mika's feet and put the shoes on.  
"There, now you look like a pretty princess." Kaien stood up with a smile on his face as there was another knock on the door; "Who could that be?" Kaien walked over to the door and poked his head out to see Kaname; "Sir, is it alright if I take Ruka off your hands? I need her back to help."  
"I'm afraid I cannot allow that at this current moment Kaname. She's doing Yuki's makeup so she looks like a princess!"  
Kaname peered into the room to see Mika walking over to the desk and looking at some papers then the door slowly started to close infront of his face.  
Reading through the papers Mika looked at a document with her name on it, reading it through in her head it stated;  
_Name:Mika Lori_  
_Experiment Number: 41_  
_Purpose: To see if Vampires can be in close contact with Humans without having a bloodlust._  
_Notes: Subject is figuring out she is a Vampire, no bloodlusts so far, not accepting the fact of what she is. _  
_-Project continues-_  
Mika put the papers back down then headed for the door; "Where are you going Mika?" Kaien asked while grabbing her arm, Mika pulled her arm away from him.  
"I'm just some test subject to you. Don't call me your daughter anymore."  
Mika then stormed out and headed towards the Gymnasium.  
Kaien sighed and looked over at Yuki; "Well... There goes a fathers heart out the window..."  
Yuki huffed; "She wasn't your daughter in the first place, she was just close to you and what about being a test subject?"  
"Yagari and I were observing Mika for quite some time as she was going into adolesence, her Vampire insicts would have eventually kicked in at some point but we never wanted her to find out about the project... We wanted to see if a Vampire could be THAT close to other humans without have a bloodlust and a need to feast on there blood... Now who knows what Mika's going to do..." Yuki sighed; "I'll stop her if she tries anything."  
"Thank you sweetie." Kaien walked over to his desk and put all the papers on it into a drawer then locked it shut.  
**1 1/2 hours later, people were just starting to walk into the Gymnasium.**  
Mika was sitting at one of the tables that were set up as passed by her, wishing her a Happy Birthday and then going to dance with there dates. Drinking some of the punch that was put out Mika wished that it was pure alcohol so she would drink away the day, but sadly it wasnt... After hearing all the people had arrived Mika stood up and looked around then walked over to the DJ stand and looked over at the CD's and Playlists he had set up; "Ehm... Play number... 86 please." the DJ smiled then set the song up to be played next as Mika walked over to the edge of the stage and slipped out of her heels. "Might as well have some fun at my party..." She muttered to herself as the song played, a lot of people at the Academy have heard this song, few knew the dance to it but the ones who did had mastered it, Mika had mastered it so jumping onto the dance floor with the people who knew the song, they all started dancing.  
( watch?v=r6TwzSGYycM )  
All the students that were dancing along with Mika were smiling and laughing through the whole song.  
Just as the song was about the end Mika heard some squeaks coming from girls as she looked over while dancing, she seen Takuma, Kaname, Senri, Hanabusa and Akatsuki dressed in suit and ties as they walked over to the dance floor.  
The song had ended when they reached the dance floor, the other students moved off the dance floor as Mika stayed standing there.  
"Dance battle?" Hanabusa challenged Mika with a smirk on his face.  
Mika laughed; "Your on." The two walked over to the ends of the dance floor as the other guys walked over to take a seat and watch. The DJ started to play the next song on the list and looked over to watch the two dance.  
( watch?v=GvTaLTTanJc )  
First it was Hanabusa, then Mika went up. As the two took turns they progressively got closer to each other and by the end of the song the two were close enough to each other that when they both were breathing there chests were touching.  
"Smooth moves you got there, but not quite up to my speed and skill." Mika laughed as she taunted Hanabusa who gasped sarcasticly; "Well that was hurtful." He said with a smile on his face as the two walked off the dance floor but not before Mika ran over and grabbed her shoes then walked over to the guys who were being surrounded by girls. Kaname found Yuki and went to dance with her as Hanabusa took a girl with him to dance, same with Akatsuki but Takuma was alone, even though girls were hounding him too he denied then stood up as the girls backed away. "Mika, would like to dance?" Takuma asked while taking her hand, she smiled and walked with him to the dance floor for a slow dance. While dancing the two talked; "You've got some pretty smooth dance moves Mika, how did you learn all those moves?"  
She laughed; "I danced a lot when I lived with my parents."  
"Well surely you need to teach me how to dance. It was pure professinal."  
Mika smiled; "It was rooky dance moves, not even my best that I could have done."  
Takuma raised his eyebrow; "Not your best? So it can get better?" He smiled and spun Mika around then pulled her close again; "How is it possible that you can get better?"  
"Alright, if you don't believe me than I'll show you at the party tonight." She smiled and heard that the song had already ended.  
"You know what, you have a deal. I wanna see this." Takuma took Mika's hand and led her back to the seats when he was pulled away to some other girls.  
Mika laughed as she watched Takuma getting smothered by the girls, being hugged and kissed on the cheek by all of them then Kaname patted Mika on the shoulder; "Shouldn't you go help him?" Mika looked at him; "Why? It's funny."  
"As funny as it is, I figured you would be angry that he got taken away from you that easily." Mika raised her eyebrow; "Uhmm... We're not dating or anything I hope you know... All we did was dance together, I mean I like dancing with people and he was just nice enough to offer."  
"He said that you two kissed."  
"We didn't kiss!" She yelled as it echoed, the girls looked over at Mika who was now red faced; "Ehm... Haha... Hi..." She waved awkwardly at the girls as one spoke out; "Who did you not kiss!?" Mika sighed and pointed to Takuma who smiled; "Hi." He waved and pointed his finger towards the door as Mika slipped her shoes off under the dress in the dead silence that filled the gym. "RUN!" She screamed as the two ran out of the gym within a blink of an eye they were both gone. Running around they reached the top floor of the school and hid in a classroom; "Think..." Mika took in a breathe of air; "Think we'll get hunted down by the girls?" Takuma laughed and sat on a desk; "I doubt it, anyways. We're right above the gym, interesting that you can still hear the music from here almost clearly too." Mika calmed her breathing and listened to the song that was playing ( watch?v=pit7RS4mPI0 )  
"Hey, I know this song too." She laughed and started to dance around a bit as Takuma watched her. "Mind teaching the dance?" Takuma asked as Mika turned and nodded.  
Moving the desks with ease there was enough to teach Takuma the dance. He walked over and took his suit's jacket off and put it on a chair, then stood beside Mika as she held out her arms as did Takuma.  
**After 3 hours of dancing around, a lot of foot stepping on and falling over Takuma finally learned the dance.**  
Mika sat on a desk as she watched Takuma dance and smiled.  
"Your doing good!"  
Takuma smiled as he finished the song and wiped the sweat off his forhead;  
"Phew. Well, I only did good because I learned from the best." He smiled then sat on the desk beside her.  
"You wanna see me at my best?" Mika smiled while hoping off the desk.  
"Of course, I love watching you dance." Takuma smiled while crossing his legs and watching Mika getting into place and started to dance but then heard a knock at the door; "Uh oh..." Mika said while walked over to the door and opening it.  
"Sorry but we really must be taking Takuma off your hands so that we can all be awake for the dance later." Kaname looked into the room as Takuma grabbed his jacket; "Kaname, can't Mika come with us? I mean she is... ehmm..."  
She sighed; "I'm a vampire..."  
Kaname raised his eyebrow; "Oh really? I would like to see the proof in this statement please."  
Takuma walked up behind Mika and opened her mouth, exposing her fangs.  
Kaname looked closer and pulled one slightly; "Hm, so they are real. Why are you in the Day Class then?"  
Mika moved Kaname's hand away from her mouth and Takuma's hands away from her face; "Because... Kaien wanted to do a... 'experiment' in which a Vampire would be placed into the Day Class..."  
Kaname rolled his eyes; "You do realize that you could have just exposed yourself to the Night Class that you were a Vampire, I mean maybe the Night Class was just for the students who's sleeping schedules were messed up."  
"I'm okay with saying it, I'm okay with it because the Night Class have a different smell than the Day Class, so I wanna take a guess and say you guys are all Vampires too."  
Takuma smiled; "Such a smart girl." He patted her head as she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back; "Ow! Ow! Mika let go!" He yelled as she laughed and let go of his arm.  
"Okay then, Mika you have my consent to come back to the dorm with us, I'm sure that you'll be living there anyways so you might as well get used to the building."  
Mika smiled as her and Takuma walked out into the hall with Kaname, and headed down the stairs as Lilac came around the corner.  
"Lilac? What are you doing here? Specially at my party..."  
"I wanted to grab a bandage from the nurses office, I got a paper cut from handing out flyers."  
Mika looked at the blood that was on Lilac fingers, then with no self control walked down the stairs towards her.  
"Mika, back off. I don't want you coming near me or speaking to me. Not while your with the Night Class!"  
She didn't listen, Mika grabbed Lilac's hand as she licked the blood off her finger.  
Takuma ran down the stairs as did Kaname and picked Mika up, making sure she didn't bite Lilac.  
"What the fuck were you doing Mika?! God your such a freak!" Lilac screamed as she ran up the stairs.  
Mika stretched her arms and tried grabbing for something but Takuma held her arms down while carrying her to the exit and meeting up with the other Night Class students.  
"Tch! You ca-... You can't hold me down forever!" She yelled, her bloodlust was going crazy, she wanted to have the taste of blood in her mouth for the first time but she knew that she wasn't going to get out of Takuma's arms, he was much stronger than her. Yuki heard the screaming coming from the halls and ran out to see Mika struggling, eyes glowing crimson; "Mika! Takuma!? What are you doing?!" She shouted, Yuki then walked closer to Mika.  
"Yuki please, she's gone slightly mad, we need to get her back to the Moon Dorm."  
Takuma said as he moved his arm but Mika took the chance to get out of his grip and run over to Yuki, grabbing onto her she hugged Yuki so she wouldn't be taken.  
"She seems fine to me Takuma." Mika pulled her head away to show everyone that her eyes were back to normal, she was trying her best to fight against the feeling, the need for blood, to have her fangs puncture another human's neck. She wanted that so badly, but she couldn't something in the back of her mind told her not to.  
"Hm, so she does. Well Thank you Yuki but we all should really be getting back to the dorm. So we shall see you around." Kaname said as he watched Hanabusa pick Mika up and carry her out.


	7. Chapter 6: Night Class Party

Making it back to the Moon Dorm without being hounded by girls Hanabusa sat Mika down on the couch; "Ruka would you be able to grab a spare Night Gown of yours for Mika?" Ruka nodded then headed towards her room as Kaname and Takuma sat on the couch across from Mika.  
"You seem almost wide awake, your a Vampire though you should be tired..." Kaname questioned.  
"Well, I am in the Day Class, I'm used to it." She replied.  
"It's not healthy though Mika, you should really get some sleep whenever you can."  
Takuma looked back at the stairs to see Ruka coming down with the Night Gown; "Here you go Mika." Ruka handed over the Night Gown and went back up to her room.  
Mika looked at the Night Gown then looked over at the bathroom and bolted towards it to get dressed, closing the door and taking off the dress Mika noticed something on her chest area, looking closer she noticed that the veins could be easily seen, looking down at her hands they were the same. _Either I need to get a tan, I'm dying from something, or..._ Mika looked up at herself in the mirror and opened her mouth to see her fangs. _Or... I'm turning into a Vampire... Fuck! NO! I can't! This is impossible! They don't exsist!_ Mika slammed her hands down on the bathroom counter then got the Night Gown on then walked out with the dress and layed it on the couch.  
"Mika, what was that noise? Did you hit your head or something?" Kaname asked then grabbed her hand; "Why are you so white?"  
She pulled her hand away and sat down on the couch; "I'm not white. Not that white anyways..."  
"I can see your veins almost perfectly Mika. You might be sick with something."  
"I'm fine!" She screamed back as Takuma nudged Kaname and whispered to him; "Maybe you should just go to sleep... Bring Hanabusa with you, I'll talk with her."  
Kaname nodded then stood up and dragged him up the stairs, as Takuma walked over and sat beside Mika and grabbed her hand.  
"Whatever you say about yourself Mika, you are what you are. We all seen that you are a confirmed Vampire... So are you ever going to accept it?"  
Mika pouted and looked down at the floor; "I don't know... My family always told me that they didn't exsist..."  
"But I exsist. So you have proof now." Takuma smiled.  
Mika looked at Takuma and smiled then looked at his neck and looked away quickly.  
"Hungry Mika?" He asked while rubbing her back to comfort her.  
"N-No... Not for what you think that I want I swear."  
Takuma didn't believe her though, he let go of her hand and bit down on his finger and put his finger near her mouth; "Here, you can have some."  
Mika looked at his finger as her eyes started to glow crimson then grabbing his finger and sucking the blood from it.  
**A moment later.**  
She let go of his finger and whimpered as Takuma brought Mika in for a hug.  
"Mika, it's okay you'll get used to it. Try my neck though, okay? It'll have a sweeter taste to it."  
She gasped as she moved her head and smelt his neck then gave it a small lick making Takuma giggle from it tickling.  
"There you go, cmon it's okay. I want you to bite me." Takuma said while wrapping his arms around her then closing his eyes when all of a sudden he felt her fangs sink in, the pain felt almost unbearable but he put up with it for the time that Mika was feasting from him.  
**Not even 30 seconds later...**  
Mika pulled away from Takuma's neck and wiped her mouth, feeling disgusted with herself she held her stomach; "Oh god..." She said while not trying to throw up. Takuma wiped his neck; "Are you okay Mika?" Licking the blood off his hand he stood up and picked Mika up bridal style while she was still holding her stomach and started walking up the stairs.  
"No I'm not okay... I feel sick to my stomach..." She explained what it felt like more into detail as Takuma walked down the hall upstairs and opened his bedroom door and layed Mika down on the bed.  
"Okay now your making me sick to my stomach... Anyways, you can sleep here and I'll take the floor okay?" Takuma smiled then walked over to his closet and grabbed out a few long fluffy pillows, laying them down he thought that Mika would have maybe denied and let him sleep in his comfy bed. _Hm... Maybe she doesn't trust me? Does she not think I'm that friendly to sleep in bed with? Or she's just selfish... No, she wouldn't do that. I'll put up with the floor._ Takuma sighed then layed down on the pillows and almost right away fell asleep from the comfiness.  
**Hours had passed, it was coming around 8pm when all the Vampires were waking up again.**  
Takuma woke up and wondered why he felt so warm, looking down he seen Mika laying there with her arms wrapped around him feeling like she was clinging to life onto him.  
He nudged Mika as she was waking up then he wiped her eyes for her; "Morning. How did you sleep? I see you got... Cold?" Mika looked up at Takuma and shook her head; "No... I had a bad dream... I thought I was gonna die so I came down here to relax..."  
Takuma smiled then sat up; "Well your always welcome." Hearing that made Mika smile, then getting up off the floor she looked over at the time and gasped; "Oh no! I need to get the dress!" Before Takuma could say anything she was already out the door and running towards the Headmaster's office, so Takuma decided to get up and get dressed into some casul/fancy clothes.  
Making it at the Headmaster's office and bursting through the door she seen Kaien sitting on the couch, crying. Then looking over at the door he stood up and ran over to Mika and hugged her; "Oh sweetie! I missed you! How can Daddy ever repay for the horrible things you've seen and found out!" Mika sighed; "No... I just came to get the dress then I was going to leave..." She pushed Kaien off of her and walked over to grab the dress when he sighed and kissed her on the forhead; "Father is very sorry." Mika stood there then once he moved out of the way she walked out of the door and found empty area of the hall where she was able to slip out of the Night Gown and directly into the Dress. Little did she know that Zero was been walking out of his room and had seen when she was looking away.  
"Uhmm..." He said, completely stunned as Mika looked then her eyes widened and quickly sprinted off towards the exit.  
**Meanwhile back at the Moon Dorm...**  
"Okay move the table over there!" Hanabusa yelled from the other end of the party as Akatsuki and Takuma moved the table over to another end.  
"Is this Hanabusa?.. We've moved this table back and forth for the past 10 minutes..."  
"Yes that's perfect!" He shouted then walked over to a flower pot and turned it slightly; "There we go. Now EVERYTHING is perfect!" He smiled and looked around.  
"Now we wait for the guest of honor." Kaname said while fixing his tie.  
"How long do you think she'll be Kaname?" Takuma asked while looking at the entrance as all the night students were gathering in.  
"Hmm... I say about... 5 - 10 minutes." Kaname said while walking over to a chair that was seat out specifically for him.  
**After waiting for more than 20 minutes...**  
Takuma looked at the entrance and seen the edge of Mika's white dress before yelling; "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone joined along as Mika walked in and smiled then waved to everyone; "Hi everyone and Thank you!" Hanabusa and Takuma both walked over to Mika as they shoved at each other; "Do you like the party? I designed it!" Hanabusa smiled and shoved Takuma again as he shoved back.  
"Hey! Everyone helped!" Takuma shouted at Hanabusa as the two laughed.  
"Well thank you for it, it's very beautiful I must say." Mika smiled and hugged the two, they hugged back then let go.  
"Would you like to dance with me Mika?" She heard a voice from behind her, it was Akatsuki.  
"Oh, sure." He grabbed her hand and walked over to the area of the garden that was set up for dancing and wrapped one arm around her waist while holding Mika's spare hand as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"So Mika, is your birthday party one that you expected?"  
"Well no actually, I thought my birthday was going to be boring but it's actually be quite exciting." Mika smiled while dancing.  
"Well that's exellent to hear, now what's with your hand and chest having visible veins?"  
Akatsuki asked while looking at her hand.  
"Please just leave that be for the night, I just wanna have fun instead of having to worry about something stupid..."  
"Alright then, you should see the nurse in the morning about it though Mika."  
The two went silent as they danced to the rest of the song, Akatsuki led Mika back over to Hanabusa and Takuma.  
"How was your dance Mika? You seemed to have... enjoyed it?" Takuma laughed small.  
"It was fine, hey Takuma? Wanna show these people the dance you learned?" Mika smiled.  
"Hell yeah!" Takuma grabbed Mika's hand and ran over to the stage with her as the DJ started to play the song.  
**After the song ended...**  
Takuma and Mika walked back over to the group as they all clapped from the preformance.  
"Very well done you two." Kaname said while standing up from his chair and walking over to them; "Now. Would you, Mika Lori care to have a dance with me?"  
"Of course Kaname." Taking Mika's hand and walking her to the dance floor, he held Mika a little closer to him than Akatsuki did.  
"I hope you don't mind, but I like having my dances fairly close to my dancing partner."  
Mika smiled; "It's fine, I'm the same way."  
"So Mika, how has your process of becoming a Vampire been?"  
"It's been okay I suppose. I mean it's different for sure."  
"Well it's supposed to be different, your becoming something that no one ever thought were real or that ever in the history of the world, exsisted."  
"I can understand where there coming from, I never thought that Vampires exsisted either."  
Kaname smiled; "Well I supposed every Pureblood family has there way of telling there young ones about them being what they are. I mean I was told that I was a Vampire from when I could remember. I just suppose your family wanted you to live a normal life."  
Mika sighed; "Yeah maybe... I knew I was always different, in a way I mean..."  
"Because you are different, your not only a Vampire but the perfect Vampire. Your a pureblood Mika, no human DNA is in you. Only Vampire DNA."  
Mika felt kinda better when she heard this and gave a small smile; "Thank you Kaname. I guess I'll have to learn everything about being a Vampire from you."  
"Don't mention it." Kaname leaned forward and gave a soft kiss on the top of Mika's forhead causing her to blush in the slightest.  
After hearing the song had ended Kaname continued to sway with Mika as she looked confused; "Uhm... Kaname? The music stopped playing..."  
"No it didn't, I have my own music. In my head." He smiled looking down at her as she placed her head on his chest.  
Takuma and Hanabusa were watching in the distance; "Hanabusa am I seeing this correctly? Those two are still dancing?" Takuma whispered.  
"Yes... I think Kaname just sweeped her off her feet and she just fell into his arms like as if she were sand..."  
"So basically I just lost my girl..."  
Hanabusa patted Takuma's back; "Sorry man but... Yeah probably..."  
Takuma sighed as he watched Kaname and Mika dance for a few more moments then Kaname stopped and walked Mika back over; "Sorry for the hold up, I let my mind run wild with the music in it."  
"It's okay Kaname. We understand." Hanabusa said as Takuma sighed and watched him go sit down back at his chair. Mika smiled then hugged Takuma; "You did great on dancing I forgot to tell you that before I got swept away by Kaname."  
He smiled and hugged back as Hanabusa stepped away to the side; "Hey Mika?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You wanna go for a walk? I mean, it is a beautiful night. I just figured..."  
Mika smiled then nodded and let Takuma go out of the hug; "I would love to."  
Takuma smiled then held his arm out as Mika wrapped her arms around his arm and the two walked out of the area, just walking around the campus the slight sound of crickets in the background, the moon lighting the campus up with a small hue of light, the stars shining brighter than usual.  
"You were right, it is beautiful out." Mika smiled while looking around.  
"Yeah, it's nights like these that you wished lasted forever." Takuma thought to himself; _The night is almost as beautiful as you, I just wish I had the courage to tell you that._  
Little did Takuma know was that the special powers of being a Pureblood was the power of reading minds, so what he had just said, Mika heard causing her to blush.  
Takuma looked over at Mika to see her cheeks all red; "Are you blushing?" He asked.  
"N-No. I'm just... cold... It's cold out you know." She laughed as Takuma pulled his arm away then took his jacket off and wrapped it around Mika's shoulders; "Warmer?"  
"Yes, thank you Takuma." Mika smiled and grabbed Takuma's hand with hers as they walked around the fountain.  
"Hey wait, let's just sit for a minute." Takuma said while walking then sitting on the fountains rim as Mika sat down with him and looking at the ice.  
"What's that that you see there Mika?" Takuma asked while looking where Mika's hand was reaching. She placed her hand down on the Ice and watched as the Ice surrounding her hand was melting away extremely fast.  
"Well that's interesting. You feeling alright there Mika?" Takuma grabbed her hand then let go as it felt like her hands were on fire.  
Mika then looked at her hands and blew on them as they now felt a little below freezing tempurture but she didn't notice.  
"Mika, your hands were boiling. Are you okay?"  
She nodded and smiled; "Yes why?"  
"You seem a bit... Hot."  
Mika laughed and nudged him; "Well your pretty hot yourself too." She playfully winked as Takuma blushed slightly.  
"Cmon, we should get back to the party." Mika smiled while standing up and grabbing Takuma's hand, her hands seemed to have been normal now.  
**Few minutes later...**  
While the two walked, Takuma came to a stop and spun Mika around.  
"Woah, Takuma? What are you doing?"  
Takuma then pulled Mika close to him; "I wanna be able to have an actual dance with you, no one around, no music. I just wanna dance. Only with you."  
Mika smiled then wraped both arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, humming a small song the two started dancing together.  
**Half way through the 'song'...**  
The two heard a voice from the distance as Mika and Takuma looked over at the direction of it.  
It was Lilac, seeming almost furious at Mika as she walked over and pushed Mika; "How dare you just dress all fancy like that and then going ahead and dancing with a Night Class?! God, your such a fucking slut Mika!"  
She was up to here with Lilac's stupid tantrums, snapping back at Lilac she shouted at her; "Lilac, I am DONE, I am up to my limit with your stupid little bitch moves. I wanna have fun while I'm at the academy and your making it almost impossible! So why don't you just GO and leave me the fuck alone so I can do whatever I bloody well want!"  
Lilac went quiet as Takuma grabbed Mika's arms; "Let's just get back Mika..."  
She huffed and turned towards the Night Dorm with Takuma and started walking, leaving Lilac behind.  
"What's her problem?" Takuma asked while holding Mika's hand.  
"She's jealous because she can't hang out with the Night Class guys. It's complete bullshit."  
"Well, wouldn't every girl be jealous of you? I mean we are beautiful." Takuma smiled.  
"Don't get cocky with your looks... Not everyone has fallen over your beauty."  
"What do you mean 'not everyone'..."  
"I mean what I say, not everyone. As in I still haven't and never will. You guys are basically my family, I'm not fucking any of that up with a stupid relationship that everyone is gonna try to ruin." Mika then felt Takuma hand let go of hers.  
"...Let's just get back to the party..." He said, almost on the verge of tears.  
_God, how can she even say something like that! After the dancing! Hand holding! I gave her my jacket! Then she just goes and says I'm 'just family' that complete... complete... bullshit._  
Mika stopped walking and grabbed Takuma's arm; "It's not complete bullshit."  
Takuma looked back at Mika and raised his eyebrow; "Huh?"  
"I can read your mind stupid! It's not complete bullshit that I just wanna stay friends with everyone in the night class! I have my reasons!"  
"Reasons being?"  
Mika sighed; "I still want to be friends with Lilac even after all the shit she's put me through so after tonight, I want to just stop talking with everyone in the night class... I don't want any relationships to form because I would be hunted down constantly for being together with a night class student, they would try to ruin everything that I had with that person. I don't want that..."  
Takuma pulled Mika in for a hug then whispered; "I understand, but let's just let the moment we have together, last."  
Mika's eyes were teary when she felt her head being tilted up, as she looked she seen Takuma wiping her eyes; "Don't cry Princess."  
She hated being called that, she growled slightly at Takuma.  
"Oh? You don't like that?" He smirked; "Princess! Princess! Princess!" He shouted as Mika slapped his chest.  
"Oww... That hurt." Takuma laughed, as did Mika.  
Takuma then placed his hand on Mika's neck as there laughter stopped; "Mika... Can I?"  
"Under one condition."  
"Which is?"  
"How do you actually feel like me having to split off from the Night Class?"  
He sighed.  
"It'll suck, of course but I think it's a stupid choice. You can easily have a relationship with one of us and not get meddled with, you just don't tell anyone."  
"Okay I have question now. Why are you so persistend on trying to get me to stay? You keep saying I'll get into a relationship."  
Takuma took in a deep breathe of air then smiled; "Because..." Takuma grabbed the jacket he put on Mika so she couldn't move and slowly leaned in, it took a moment for what was about to happen register in her head, then when she finally noticed there lips were already touching. Mika's eyes widen as a blush grew on her face Takuma let go of her and smiled; "I want you to come into the Night Class Mika. Everyone wants you to come too, it's where you belong."  
"I don't belong there, now. Before the night is over..." Mika moved the hair away from her neck; "You wanted to, just do it already before I change my mind."  
Takuma seemed rather hurt but he still leaned over to her neck and smelt it; "You smell good." He laughed as did she; "God Takuma don't make shit so creepy."  
"Awh but it's fun, though if you don't want it then I wont do it." Takuma moved closer to Mika's neck and bit down, starting to drink her blood.  
"Nnghh..." She whimpered as she closed her eyes and listened to the blood leaving her neck; "God this hurts like hell." She whispered as Takuma let go of her neck and wiped his mouth; "Sorry, I should have warned you that it hurts."  
Mika placed her hand over the holes and wiped the blood away to see the holes were already healing.  
"Now we can get back to the party." Takuma smiled as the two walked back to the party.  
**After hours of dancing, chatting, and telling everyone that Mika wont be speaking with them again after the night, they needed to say there goodbye's...**  
"Mika, are you sure about this? I mean we can help you progress farther into your Vampirism. You can join the Night Class as well." Kaname offered as Mika stood at the edge of the entrance, about to leave.  
"As much as I would love that Kaname, I can't I really wanna just live my life as much as I can with being 'normal' and not treated like some kind of royalty."  
"Alright then, we all respect your wishes." Kaname bowed, as the rest were starting to aswell.  
"We all wish you a farwell, and have the best in luck being normal Mika." Kaname looked up at her and smiled as she waved to everyone and walked off towards the Headmaster's office to sleep in.


	8. Chapter 7: Illness

After making it to Yuki's room and seeing her already sleeping, Mika walked over to the window and looked out _Did I make the right choice? How is Mama, Papa and Nana going to feel about this... I hope they'll be happy about it. I mean I know what I am, I just don't feel like I'm ready to completely commit to it. ...I don't want to be a Vampire..._  
Mika looked back at Yuki who was still sleeping, she sighed wishing she had someone to talk to, Mika then walked out of the door, while walking through the halls she had a feeling behind her neck that she was being watched but everytime she looked back she wouldn't see anything. _Your going completely crazy Mika... No one would be out and walking at this time unless it was the Night Class..._ Mika sighed once again _I think I would prefer them over anyone else to see right now. Hanabusa, Kaname, Takuma, Senri, Ruka, Akatsuki... Any of them..._ A tear slowly fell down her cheek without her knowing it while walking when she reached a dead end and sat down against the wall.  
After closing her eyes and slipping deeper into her thought Mika was too tired to even be consious anymore, she drifted into the heaviest sleep she's ever been into in a long while.  
_**Click. Squuueeaaak.**_  
"What the? Why the hell is Mika here?" Zero had opened his door to get a drink in the middle of the night and seen Mika sleeping against the wall beside his door. He sighed then noticed the dry tear line, kneeling down he wiped it away then picked her up and brought her into his room; "You seem knocked the hell out." Zero layed her down on his bed and nudged her; "Mika? Hello? Wake up." She was still sleeping.  
"Ugh... Fine whatever, I'll take the stupid floor, I'm not sleeping anywhere near you. Tch... Vampire..." Zero got up off the bed and walked over to his closet where he grabbed a small fold-able mattress. Bringing it over to the other side of the room and laying it down on the floor, Zero layed down on it, staring up at the ceiling.  
**After hours had passed...**  
It was coming to around 8am when Mika was finally waking up, sitting up she rubbed her eyes then took a look around, thinking it was Yuki's room and not seeing Zero laying on the floor she stood up and looked outside only to hiss at the brightness and back away from the window, practicly being blinded Mika continued to back up until she hit into a wall and hit her head off of it causing Zero to wake up; "Ugh... Could you not damage my room please and thank you..." He got up off the floor and helped Mika up; "Ehm... Z-Zero..."  
"What do you want?"  
"Why do you have no shirt on?" She laughed.  
"Why? Because it's comfy without one on specially if you have to sleep on the floor because someone is taking up there bed space." He growled at her then walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him as Mika looked around his room.  
_It's so dark in here... and empty. No wonder why he acts the way he does... He must be alone and sad on the inside... Poor Zero..._ Mika sighed then headed for the door when the bathroom door opened up; "Leaving already? Without even a Thank you? Now I can see why your parents put you in this Academy, maybe they thought you would learn some god damn manners." Mika growled and looked back at Zero; "Well maybe you should learn how to be more polite because then maybe you would have a roommate or possibly a god damn friend!"  
"How dare you say that! I brought you into MY own room to let YOU sleep and this is how you repay me is by back talking and insulting me!? Just get out. I don't want to see your face. It makes my stomach completely upset."  
Mika opened the door then while walking out ripped it off it's hindges and threw it out into the hall. The words Zero had said really hurt her, the two of them used to be best friends when they both started at the Academy, she doesn't know what happened to there friendship though.  
_Why does Zero hate me... I didn't do anything wrong, I was going to say Thank you to him but I just didn't want this dress on anymore... First Zero, then Lilac and now all the Night Class students, great birthday I had..._ Mika sighed and walked towards Yuki's room to grab the bag she had left there, opening the door and seeing Yuki had already left she went inside and picked up her bag and took out some clothes then getting dressed she put the dress back into her bag and walked out the door, then out of the building. Mika didn't know where to go, she couldn't go to the Sun Dorm, she couldn't bother Yuki again with another night of her staying there, and she for sure couldn't go into the Moon Dorm. She was basically homeless on a Campus that's supposed to supply a student with a home for each and everyone one of them, seems like they lied.  
While walking around she looked over at some Day Class girls who screamed and pointed at Mika; "What?" She asked as they walked over with curious looks on there faces and then touching her neck; "Stop touching me! Jesus I have my own space y'know." The girls kept staring as one took out a mirror from there back pack and showed the visible veins that was showing on her neck; "Shit..." She sighed while looking some more. Pushing the mirror away she walked off from the girls and ran towards the Moon Dorm, she knew that if anyone knew what was going on, they would know.  
**Few minutes of running later...**  
Mika had made it to the Moon Dorm; "Sir, I need to get in there. This is an emergency!"  
She complained to the Gate Keeper.  
"Your a Day Class. Your not allowed inside, bugger off before I call security."  
"But sir! I need to talk to them! This could be a life or death situation!" She begged.  
"I don't care. Now I said go before I call the security!"  
Mika backed up from the Gate Keeper and looked up at the windows of the dorm, the windows were all shut. _They must be sleeping... Shit. Well I'm not going to get a hold of them when there sleeping... I could wait until they come out of the dorm? Or I just wait for my parents to see it. Maybe they'll know what to do..._ Mika then walked off, away from the Moon Dorm and walked into the forest area, looking around she found a nice plush patch of grass, Mika smiled then layed down in it; "Aaaah." She smiled and closed her eyes, sleeping in the shade felt so nice to her, the breeze was nice too making everything ever so peaceful to rest in. Mika was just too tempted to fall asleep in the grass so she let herself drift off.  
**5:00pm rolled around as Mika was now waking up along with the Night Class.**  
Getting up off the grass and picking her bag up, Mika heard in the close distance the screams of tons of girls. She sighed then walked out into the open to see the Night Class walking out only this time in casual clothes.  
"Hm... This is something new to see."  
While walking over to the girls she stood at the very end so that she could get a good look at them, while the Night Class got closer, Hanabusa noticed Mika.  
"Guys, Mika's here... She doesn't look too good, her neck and the side of her face are turning pale... You can see the veins again..." Kaname looked over as did Takuma when they walked closer to Mika and where she was standing.  
"Kaname, do you know what's going on with her?" Takuma asked.  
"I'm not sure actually, but I do have the slightest hint. Go grab her, she needs to get to the Nurses Office right now."  
Takuma nodded then walked over towards Mika as the girls cheered louder when it seemed he was walking over to them. Making it over to Mika the girls looked over and gasped then slight whispers could be heard; "Ew why is he with her?" "She's so ugly with those veins showing in her face." "Gross, Takuma would be way better with me."  
Mika sighed and looked down at the ground; "What do you want Takuma? Your drawing all the attention over to me..." He lifted her chin up; "You need help. We're bringing you to the nurses station, right now. Cmon." He grabbed Mika's hand as the girls screamed at Mika. She sighed then walked with him back over to the group who pulled her into the centre as they stood around, taking turns looking at her face.  
"Kaname, her face is getting worse. If you have any ideas then please tell us." Takuma pleaded.  
"It's possible... but Mika might be a Vampire who rejects the taste of blood, one who... Wants to be normal... She's fighting her body too much, causing her to become sick."  
Mika sighed as Takuma hugged her; "Mika, why have you been fighting?"  
"I don't want to become one... I just want to be normal..."  
"And I forced you to drink my blood... Oh god, Mika I am so sorry..." Takuma hugged her tighter while kissing her forhead.  
"It's fine Takuma, I don't feel at all sick. Besides, I have my family coming to visit tomorrow so they should know what's going on."  
Takuma then let go of Mika as she looked at everyone; "I'm still keeping my side of the deal... We just stay away from each other. I'm sorry." She walked off as the group watched, Hanabusa comforted Takuma as he cried on his friends shoulder.  
The girls 'Awww' 'd as they seen Takuma crying, but the group then started to walk again around the campus. While Mika walked and managed to cover her one side of her face, she continued to bump into people as they shouted at her to 'Watch her step!'  
Looking up and grabbing the Headmaster's door handle and running into the building, turning a corner she bumped into Yagari, **_THUD_**, knocking her down as he stood there.  
"Watch where your running, you could get really hurt." She looked up as her hair fell from her face; "Hm. So I see your body is rejecting it's self." Yagari kneeled down and looked at her neck as Kaien came over after hearing the crash, seeing Mika he kneeled down; "What's happening with you darling?" Kaien asked while looking at Mika's cheek.  
"Her body is rejecting it's self, hense rejecting what she is. Her body is destroying it's self to get rid of the Vampirism, Sir."  
Kaien gasped as he picked Mika up; "Yagari, notify her family. They need to get here right away before it's too late."  
"Wait... Too late?" Mika asked while her eyes teared.  
Yagari nodded then walked with them to the office room as Kaien layed Mika on the couch and covered her with a blanket.  
**While at the Lori residence...**  
The phone was ringing, Mika's mother was waking up, she grabbed the phone and answered it; "Hello?"  
"Hi yes, is this Janice Lori?"  
"Yes it is, what's the reasoning for this call?"  
"Well, your daughter Mika at Cross Academy has fallen ill, I'm sure that you and your family would like to see her. We're not sure what it is specifically but we do know that her Vampirism has awoken."  
"Oh my god... Is there anything specifically that causes such a high alert for her illness?"  
"Well the fact her skin is becoming whiter, and that her veins are becoming highly visible, I say that raises a high alert. Possibly a body rejection to the Vampirism."  
"Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can. Thank you for the call."  
Yagari and Janice got off the phone as she nudged her husband; "Adrian. Wake up, our daughter needs us."  
Adrian looked over and rubbed his eyes; "What's wrong?"  
"Her body is rejecting it's self, we need to go see her."  
The two jumped out of bed, got dressed and ran out as Janice ran to get her Grandmother and Adrian went to get Mika's brother.  
**Back at the Academy...**  
"Okay Kaien, her family knows. They say they'll be here as soon as possible." Yagari sat down in Kaien's desk chair.  
"Thank you Yagari, now. How do you think we'll be able to stop this?"  
"Sadly... I don't know, as much as I would love to save the girl that punched me in the mouth, there is no possible cure for this. You just watch and wait for the day they just die."  
Mika sat up quickly, breathing quickly; "No! No no, I'm not dying! I can't be!"  
Kaien grabbed her shoulders; "It's okay dear, we'll try our best to make sure that you don't."  
"But Yagari just said I would die..." Mika soon started crying as Kaien let go of her shoulders.  
"Let's just wait for your family sweetie, I'm sure you'll feel better with them here."  
_No I won't! My family only makes things worse! They'll make things seem way worse than they actually are! I want my frie-... What friends... I don't have any, I let them all hate me to the point I've made them cry, get angry, even kick me out..._ Mika sighed then nodded as she sat on the couch, calming herself down as there was a knock at the door.


	9. Chapter 8: Worry Strikes at the Heart

Kaien walked over to the door and opened it to see Kaname; "Sir, I needed to come talk to you about something really important, it's possibly life or death at this moment."  
"Your talking about Mika right?"  
Kaname sighed; "She's here already isn't she..."  
Kaien nodded then let Kaname inside as he walked over to Mika and hugged her; "It's going to be okay Mika, your going to be fine."  
"I'm scared Kaname..." She whispered as she grabbed into his shirt.  
"Who wouldn't... It's going to be okay though."  
"The others... They don't hate me right?"  
"Of course not." Kaname looked over at Kaien; "Is it possible when Mika makes it through this, that she can be transferred into the Night Class?"  
Kaien smiled; "If she wishes, then I have no issue with my baby girl going in."  
Mika smiled then nodded; "I think I will."  
"Good because it's where you belong darling. Now Kaname, her family is coming to take a look at her, it's your choice if you wish to stay or to leave."  
"Oh well I'm sure I've gotten into Mika buisness enough, I think I'll get going to everyone, there waiting outside."  
Mika's eyes widened; "Wait! There outside!?"  
"Yes why?" Kaname said while standing up.  
"I'm coming with you, I need to apologize." Mika stood up, feeling a little dizzy but she played it off pretty well so it wasn't noticable.  
Kaien smiled; "Make sure you come back inside though."  
The two nodded and walked out of the office, while walking down the hall Mika began to get progressively dizzier and dizzier. Walking down the stairs Mika held tightly onto the railing so she wouldn't fall, getting down the stairs Mika was barely able to see the floor correctly as it was swaying side to side, putting her hand against the wall Kaname looked over; "Mika? Are you alright?"  
She looked over at Kaname but saw 3 of him, then closing her eyes and collapsing and falling to the ground.  
"Mika!" Kaname shouted as he dived down and caught Mika before she could hit the ground; "Mika! Mika! Cmon Mika not now! Wake up!" He yelled at her, laying her on the ground he checked her pulse and breathing, both were fairly faint and basically undetectable. Mika slowly opened her eyes and looked around, her eyes were completely bloodshot and tearing as Kaname got up and ran over to the door outside where the others were waiting; "Mika collapsed! Ruka, Senri, Takuma stay out here and wait for her parents then get them in as fast as you can! Akatsuki, Hanabusa come on!"  
The two ran beside Kaname as they made it back over to Mika who was trying to get up, wrapping his arm around Mika, Hanabusa lifted her up as Akatsuki grabbed her feet.  
Carrying her up the flight of stairs Kaname ran up and opened the door into the office for them as they came running down the hall now, bringing her into the room Kaien looked; "What happened?!" He shouted.  
"She just collapsed, that's all Sir." Kaname replied as Akatsuki and Hanabusa layed her down on the couch. As they gathered around Mika to see how she was, she closed her eyes.  
"Mika! Don't close your eyes!" Hanabusa shouted as she opened them again and looked up at him.  
**After laying Mika down on the couch and waiting for a tiring 30 minutes, Mika's family finally showed up, Takuma, Senri and Ruka all guided them to the Headmaster's office.**  
Takuma opened the door as Mika's older brother ran inside, pushing Akatsuki, Kaname and Hanabusa out of the way; "Mika? Are you okay?" He kneeled down to her as she showed a hint of a smile; "...Big brother, you actually came." Her parents walked over to Mika and smiled; "Hi sweetie." Janice said as she grabbed Mika's hand.  
Mika's grandmother though, she grabbed the boys arms and dragged them over to her; "Boys, were you the ones who have been keeping my grand-daughter safe?"  
Takuma sighed; "We couldn't keep her safe from this... We're greatly sorry."  
The grandmother sighed then hugged the boys; "You gave her friends, she's happy I could sense that from a mile away."  
"...Na...Nana..." Mika called as she coughed.  
The grandmother let go of the boys as she walked over to Mika; "Yes sweetie, I'm here. Don't you worry."  
"Joey, give your sister some space dear." Janice demanded quietly as Joey got up from his sister's side and walked over to the boys; "Which one of you was my sister fond of the most?" He stood there arm's crossed as Takuma raised his hand; "Uhm... I-I was I think."  
"Don't break my sister's heart, I can sense you like her. Now, I'm sure she'd wanna see you." Joey grabbed Takuma's arm and brought him over to Mika as Janice, Adrian and her grandmother moved back.  
"Mika?" Takuma kneeled down beside her; "How are you feeling?" Mika then looked over at Takuma and smiled then sitting up small used almost all her strength to hug him as Takuma lifted Mika up off the couch and sat her on his lap; "Tired Mika?"  
She giggled slightly then coughed; "...I had a nightmare. I wanted to be close to you..."  
Janice smiled while watching with her family.  
"I remember you saying that yesterday. You can sleep, I'll wake you up." He whispered.  
"Promise?.."  
"I promise you I will."  
Mika smiled then nuzzled her head into Takuma's neck as she slowly fell asleep.  
"You seem to be good with her." Adrian smiled; "How long have you two known each other for?"  
Takuma laughed small then smiled; "Maybe about... Not even a week?"  
Mika's family's eyes widened; "Really? She didn't even get used to me when she was a little girl..." Joey sighed.  
"He's right you know, Mika never wanted to be close to her brother. She would always push him away when he wanted to hug her goodbye for school. She only got used to him just a little before coming here to the Academy." Kelly explained.  
"Mother... You don't need to tell our daughter's life story..." Janice sighed.  
"Oh but I do dear, this boy needs to know everything about my grand-daughter."  
Takuma smiled; "And I would love to hear everything about her."  
Kelly looked over at her family; "I like this boy already." She laughed and soon began explaining Mika's story.  
**~Flashback~**  
It was a warm winter's day, merely 7 years after Mika was born, her and Joey were playing in the light fluffy snow, making a snowman. Joey was 14 at the time, even though he was a Teenager he loved playing with his baby sister.  
"Cmon Mika! Hurry up with the Snowman's head before his family worries about where there daddy went! You don't want to ruin a Snowman's family, do you?" Joey laughed.  
Mika continued to roll the Snowman's head towards Joey as he picked it up and put it on the other Snowballs. The two stepped back and admired the snowman they had just created, Mika then walked back over to the Snowman and hugged him. Unfortanetly her Vampirism was slowly moving in, as when she hugged the Snowman it melted as if it was hugged by fire.  
Mika looked down at the puddle and began to cry, Joey ran over and picked his little sister up; "Awh, it's okay Mika. Big brother will make you a new snowman in the morning. Don't you worry." Joey then walked with Mika in his arms towards there house as Mika looked back at the puddle; "I killed a Snowman. Am I a horrible person big brother?"  
Joey laughed; "No your not horrible, just clumsy. You didn't mean to melt him I'm sure of it."  
**~Flashback Ends~**  
"And that was the first time her instincts ever showed up. She was so worried about the Snowman that she couldn't sleep for most nights without crying slightly." Kelly giggled.  
"Yeah she was a sensitive kid. Now she's just... Well she's her." Joey smiled and brushed the hair out of Mika's face while she was sleeping; "Yet I still treat her like the kid she was."  
"Well she's your baby sister dear, why wouldn't you?" Adrian asked.  
"She's not a baby anymore, I should be treating her like an adult but I'll let it slide, for now." Joey laughed then went quiet as the grandmother explained more.  
**~Flashback~**  
The day that Mika turned 10 the family had a huge celebration, long distant family that they hadn't seen for years came to celebrate Mika's birthday, such a big mile-stone in her life.  
As the guests arrived Mika was in the living room looking at all the presents that came and were placed nearby, she was so tempted by them but was told not to touch them. Mika was made, having a small temper when she was young she wanted to open them, while staring at the presents and the family gathered around one present lit on fire as Mika was looking at it, then backing away from the fire Adrian put it out.  
"Joey take your sister, she's reacting again to another fit." Adrian demanded as Joey picked Mika up and brought her upstairs and sat her on his bed.  
"Big Brother? What happened to the gift?" Mika asked while pouting.  
"Oh nothing, might have been Auntie Gina that put something in there that shouldn't have been in there..."  
"Like one of her cigarettes?"  
Joey laughed; "Yeah let's say it was that."  
**~Flashback Ends~**  
"Everytime we had to earse her memory of those days so she wouldn't remember being a Pureblood. We wanted our presious little girl to be normal and to have friends."  
Takuma smiled; "You do realize at the Academy that the Night Students are Vampires right? She'll have friends as long as she transfers."  
Janice sighed; "We realize but we still want our baby girl to be a normal child for as long as she can. We wanted her to be out of the Academy when she finds out about how special she really is."  
"So what, your just going to earse her memory again?" Takuma pouted.  
Adrian, Janice, Kelly and Joey all looked at each other then over at Takuma.  
"Yes, we have to I'm sorry. She still has a few years ahead of her."  
"What!? No you can't! She'll be wondering why her body is like this then! Her being normal is causing this to happen to her! Do you really want her to just drop dead!?" Takuma shouted at them causing Mika to wake up; "Ow... No more yelling... My ears hurt from it..."  
"Oh uhm... Sorry Mika, how do you feel?" Takuma looked down at Mika as she looked up at him.  
"Mika, can we see your pretty little face sweetie?" Adrian grabbed Mika's hand gently as she looked over at them, her face was getting worse.  
"Oh honey..." Janice sighed as tears flooded her eyes.  
Kaien had an idea though; "Wait! What if she just drinks blood until her Vampirism accepts it?"  
The family looked over at Kaien like he was crazy but Takuma looked down at Mika; "It might just work."  
Joey looked at him; "Are you kidding? How stupid is that!"  
"Well what do we have to lose!? The thing we have to lose is extremely important to all of us. We can try, and see what happens."  
Kelly stood up; "But we already have our blood going through her veins... It wouldn't help."  
Takuma smiled; "That's where I come in." Takuma gently sat Mika up against him so her head on on his shoulder.  
"We'll help too, she's our friend. We'll do anything." Hanabusa then walked over and sat down on the couch beside Takuma and Mika.  
Kelly walked over and grabbed Mika's hand then whispered to her; "It's going to be okay deary. You'll be able to be like your family after today."  
Letting go of her grand daughters hand Kelly went to sit beside her daughter.  
"Are you ready Takuma? She'll be right on you within the minute when I do this. Just making sure your prepared." Kaien asked while taking out a small pin.  
"Ready for anything sir." Takuma smiled as Kaien poked Takuma's finger, causing it to bleed, bringing up the bloody finger near Mika's nose, she sniffed in the smell of it as her eyes glowed a slight shade of red, opening her mouth weakly she bit down on Takuma's neck.  
"Nngh..." He closed his eyes to hide the pain that was being caused from the bite.  
Hanabusa reached over and grabbed Mika's hand, seeing some of the color fade back in, turning Mika's hand over to the family they all smiled.  
"It's working?" Joey raised his eyebrow before getting a slap at the back of the head; "Of course it is!" Kelly laughed.  
Kaien then looked and ran over to his desk, writing stuff down and seemed like he was caculating a few things he looked over at the group; "She'll be needing at least a body's worth of blood before she feels maybe slightly better..."  
Takuma opened his eyes and looked over; "Then Hanabusa can just get bitten when I'm about to pass out. Easy as that."  
"Yes that is fairly easy but she'll need something stronger or her body will just go back to the state she's in now." Kaien then looked at Kaname; "...Like another Pureblood! That's it! Kaname! Your the only thing that can completely bring her back! Will you let her bite you?"  
Takuma and Hanabusa, along with the family looked over at Kaname as he sighed; "It's the least I can do for her I suppose..." The family clapped as Takuma gently pulled Mika off of his neck and moved her over to Hanabusa who smiled then moved her close to his neck as she bit down; "Eaak!" He shrieked as he thought it would have been less painful.  
The family laughed at the girlish shriek, as they continued to watch, but Joey wanted to talk with Takuma, so he got up grabbed Takuma's arm and brought him to the back of the room; "My family respects you for your noble sacrifice, but mother and father wont be happy about your being a Level B and in-love with there daughter. You may get completely denied access of speaking, seeing and maybe even remembering her."  
Takuma sighed and wiped a quick tear from his eye; "Purebloods only marry other Purebloods... I know, but I just thought that I would have made them change there minds, I mean they still have you to give them Pureblood grandchildren."  
"Yes but that's not the point. They only want Purebloods. No mixing whatsoever. I just thought you should know. Now, she's hopefully going to be better soon, I'm sure your a face she'll wanna see first." Joey patted Takuma on the back as he walked back to his family. Takuma stood there for a few minutes then turned and walked back over to the couch where Hanabusa was handing Mika over to Kaname, her face was almost completely healed, her eyes were glowing brighter then she bit down on Kaname's neck.  
He didn't move a muscle, he just stared at the ground as the family members talked amounst themselves.  
"How are you feeling Mika?" Kaname whispered to her.  
Mika gave him a thumbs up then grabbed onto his shirt as her eyes opened, her face healed completely, then she let go and wiped her mouth.  
"Mika? Are you okay?" Kaien asked while looking over.  
"Couldn't be any better." She smiled as her fangs were fully grown and showing.  
Takuma smiled then walked over and hugged her then picked her up off of Kaname's lap, with her feet off the ground Mika laughed and looked at her family starting to stand up and surround her and Takuma in a hug.  
"We're so glad your okay Mika. We thought we would have lost you." Janice smiled then kissed Mika on the forhead.


	10. Chapter 9: Transferring and Stranger

After the family calmed down, Janice walked over to Kaien; "So! Where's my daughters transfer sheet?" Mika smiled then looked over at Kaname and Hanabusa while Takuma was still holding her in a hug; "You hear that?" She giggled.  
"Of course we heard. Now! Group hug!" Hanabusa shouted as him, Kaname, Senri, Akatsuki and Ruka all gathered around Mika, and basically smothered her.  
While signing the transfer sheet Janice found something that she didn't like; "What is this? Why is it saying that you aren't responsible for my childs death if a Vampire Hunter needed to 'control' them? Excuse me but I thought this was a safe school."  
"I-It is! It's just some students have gone a little bonkers in the past so we need a Vampire Hunter on campus just incase..."  
Janice sighed as she looked back at all the students hugging Mika, then she smiled and signed the transfer sheet; "There, now how long shall it take before she gets transfered? Also who will she be paired up as a room-mate?"  
Kaien smiled and put the sheet in a desk drawer; "Well since there was an availbility in one room, she can have a huge room to herself."  
Mika looked over and smiled; "Yay! I'd prefer no room-mate anyways." She giggled as the others let her go out of the hug.  
"Well then! Let's go get you into a fitted Uniform and into your new room!" Kaien hopped over his desk and grabbed Mika's arm, pulling her beside him as everyone followed behind and out the door towards the Moon Dorm to get a uniform.  
**After minutes of running and stumbling coming from Mika they made it to the Moon Dorm...**  
Kaien opened the door as Mika walked in and watched everyone else walk in; "So where do I get fitted for the uniform?" She smiled as Kaien ran into the bathroom the back out with a measuring tape; "Right here!" He smiled and started wrapping the tape around her. Mika sighed and let him, after all he is letting her transfer...  
**After a few hours of Measuring and Tailoring, the uniform was finally done.**  
Mika was the in the bathroom getting dressed but it didn't take long before she came in the Uniform which fit perfect; "How does it look? Do I look like a Night Class student?" She asked as Joey walked over and spun her around; "Aw my baby sister is growing up, never thought I would see the day, but you do look wonderful in it."  
Mika smiled then hugged Joey as her parents nodded; "You look beautiful honey." Adrian said while hugging Janice so she wouldn't cry, seeing her little girl acting and behaving like an actual vampire was really touching to the family.  
Kelly walked over and brushed Mika's hair back then whispered; "You look amazing, now you know... Purebloods only date Purebloods. That Kaname fellow would be perfect for you sweetie, forget about the blonde." Kelly smiled then walked back over to her family as did Joey, Mika just stood there staring at her grandmother.  
"What do you mean 'forget about the blonde' nana?" Mika raised her eyebrow as Takuma sighed and walked over; "She meant forget about me... Purebloods, are highly known for keeping on the tradition of only marrying another Pureblood."  
"Your... Not a pureblood?"  
Takuma shook his head as he felt his hand getting grabbed; "I don't care." Mika looked over at her family as they started to look slightly mad; "You can't tell me who to like, I'm sorry." Joey walked over, looking fairly pissed off at the two as Mika started running out the door with Takuma but her parents already beat her to it; "Shit... Father! Mother! Why is it so wrong that I can't do wha-" Kelly had walked over and slapped Mika as she fell to the ground and hit her head off the tile flooring, knocking her out. Takuma yelled; "Mika!" Then looking over at the parents; "How could you do that to your daughter!? What kind of parents ar- Aggh Ngggh!" Janice was picking Takuma up by his throat as she quickly put him in a headlock, the other Vampires were powerless/too scared to do anything to help as Takuma was getting choked out, Adrian kneeled down to Takuma and watched as his face grew red along with his eyes closing, then placing his hand on Takuma's forhead he was completely erasing his memory of Mika out of his head.  
"Kaname, why aren't you doing anything?" Ruka whispered to him.  
"I cannot interfere. There's 4 Purebloods against me, I'll get ripped to shreds Ruka."  
Janice then let go of Takuma as his body layed on the ground, he was still breathing but knocked out along with Mika.  
"Well it was nice meeting you all, make sure you take care of Mika, specially you Kaname. You be extra nice to her." Kelly smiled then guided her family out the door, they slowly faded off into the distance as Hanabusa picked Mika up and put her on the couch, Kaname and Akatsuki grabbed Takuma and layed him on the other couch that was across from each other.  
"What do we do now Kaname?" Hanabusa asked with a worried expression on his face.  
"We wait. See how badly Mika's parents screwed with Takuma's mind."  
**Everyone waited but Mika and Takuma didn't wake up until 5:23pm the next day.**  
Mika was the first to wake up, while holding her head she looked over at Takuma who was still sleeping, getting up off the couch she kneeled down to him and brushed the hair out of his face; "Takuma?" She whispered quietly as an eye opened slightly.  
"W-Who are you?"  
Mika moved her hand away from his face as she felt a hand on her shoulder; "Mika... We need to talk about Takuma..." Mika nodded then walked with Kaname up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind her she turned to Kaname; "What happened to him? Why did he asked who I was? What did my parents do!?"  
Kaname sighed; "They erased his memory of you. I am very sorry to inform you..."  
Mika couldn't believe what she was hearing; "Your... Your not serious... Right?"  
"I'm afraid that I am... He wont remember you in the slightest..."  
Mika stumbled back and slide down against the wall, burrying her face down into her knees and cried. _I can't believe my parents! I can't believe Joey would let them do that! What kind of brother would do such a thing! ...What am I going to do... I can't just stop liking him... I need... I need Takuma back..._ Thinking about things made Mika cry even more, keeping her head in her lap she felt Kaname's hand on her back; "We'll try our best to get him back okay Mika? But I really can't promise that he will..."  
She nodded her head as there was a knock at the door, Kaname stood up and opened the door; "Hel-... Takuma?"  
"Hey Kaname, I heard crying coming from your room, it wasn't you... right?"  
"No no, of course not."  
"Then who was it?" Takuma poked his head into the room to see feet, looking in more he seen Mika's gray hair hanging over her face; "Who's that?"  
"She's a new student, she uhm... Crying over missing her family..."  
Mika snapped and stood up; "No I'm not! Takuma, I know you! My parents were here yesterday! They erased your memory! Please you need to believe me! We've kissed for christs sake!" She yelled while shaking Takuma's shoulders.  
Kaname then grabbed Mika and held her arms down; "Mika don't... He wont remember you..."  
Takuma looked down at Mika; "Look I may not know you... I may not believe what you've said but if you think we've met before then I'll try to remember as much as I can."  
Mika shook her head; "You wont... You just wont be able to remember anything!"  
Takuma sighed then hugged Mika; "It's okay. Maybe there are a few things that you can help me with then."  
Mika smiled small as Kaname let go of her arms, they right away shot around Takuma for a hug; "What do you need help with? I'll do anything."  
"Well, I remember being yelled at by some girl? Then someone was infront of me? I don't remember the face though..."  
"That was me! I mean not the girl who was yelling at you but I was the person that was standing with you!"  
Takuma smiled; "What about uhmm... I think in my room? I was laying on the floor."  
"That was me too!" Mika smiled and tightened her grip around Takuma.  
"Ah-hem." Kaname rudely interupted there hug; "Takuma it's time for you to go to sleep. I'll escort Mika to her room after I'm done with a few questions."  
Takuma nodded then waved at Mika while walking off, Kaname stretched his arm and shut the door; "Now. I need to talk to you about your family."  
"What is it you want to know..."  
"Who they really are, I mean Purebloods would be more polite about something like this! They just slapped there own precious daughter and erased another man's memory!"  
Mika sighed then walked past Kaname as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him; "Kaname just let me go... I just need some space."  
"No who exactly are your family." He growled.  
"Fine... We're not polite Purebloods... I remember my family and I always having to move because of something, I wanna say because my family would always be out at night then come back looking like they had killed atleast two dozen people. So maybe my family were murders! I don't know!"  
Kaname was speechless, so he let go of Mika arm and watched as she walked over to the bookshelf that was in his room; "I'm also wanting to find out about my family..."  
Looking through the books Mika picked out 3 books filled with the history of each and every Pureblood family to ever exsist, placing them on Kaname's desk she sat down and started flicking through them.  
"Let's see... Jenkins, Jins, Johns. No that's not it... Ehm... Kern, Kio, Kuran... Wait, Kaname? Your in here." She smiled as he walked over and flipped the page; "Don't go looking through my family history Mika, if you know what will keep you safe."  
She looked up at him as he kneeled down and looked at the book; "Continue flipping through."  
Mika did as she was told and continued to look through the book; "Lance, Lerin, Lehn, Lidij, Lori! Here it is!"  
She read through it as it stated;  
_Pureblood Lori Family Tree._  
_Edna Lori was the first to start this family, she was married to Howard Ferin._  
_..._  
_..._  
_..._  
_..._  
_Kelly Lori, highly known theif of all the Pureblood Vampires married Gregory Koes._  
_Janice Lori, followed in the path of her mother then later on married Adrian Felix_  
_Mika and Joey Lori are the children and last in line of these family members as there family members were killed in battle that we have heard, it is not known where these chlidren are but highly guessed they are following in the paths of both grandparents and parents._

"My family were theives?!" She shouted while standing up and throwing the book across the room; "How could they not tell me?!"  
"Mika you might want to calm down, your going to stress yourself over the edge."  
"No! I will not calm down! I'm pissed! No, I'm more than pissed! I hate my family for keeping this from me! How could they do such a thing and just think it was okay!?"  
Kaname sighed; "Your going to pass out if you continue..."  
"I don't care! I want my family to fucking explain why they stole from those poor pe-"  
Mika's eyes widened and slowly focused to see Kaname's face right infront of hers, pulling away she noticed her lips were wet; "Wh... Did you... DID YOU JUST KISS ME!?" She shouted at him as he laughed.  
"Yes, Yes I did but it was to merely calm you down."  
She sighed then slumped down into the chair, leaning her head back Mika was getting a headache, first her family visiting, her being nearly deathly sick, then her family erasing Takuma's memory, and now her finding out who her family really was then also Kaname kissing her! Mika placed her hand on her forhead, thinking it would help with her headache but nope. She felt a hand grab her arm then picking her up and heading for the door; "Kaname this is really not the time to kick me out..."  
No reply.  
Looking up she seen Hanabusa looking down at her then looking over at the couch and seeing Kaname was already sleeping; "Did I fall asleep?" She asked as Hanabusa opened the door and walked out.  
"Yes I guess you did." He replied once down the hall and making his way to her room.  
"I-I don't remember falling asleep."  
"Well I guess you did, but how are you holding up with Takuma being how he is now?"  
"Horribly..." She sighed as they walked into her room, Hanabusa then sat her down on her bed, then sitting beside Mika he wrapped a blanket around her.  
"Why's that? Why is it going horribly Mika?"  
"Because he doesn't remember anything!.. I needed him for when I found out about my parents but no, Kaname just had to be there instead..."  
"Well what's so bad about Kaname being there?"  
Mika whimpered small; "Because... He kissed me..."  
Hanabusa laughed; "Still that's not so bad."  
"How do you have no sympathy?! I liked Takuma and now with his memory gone Kaname just thinks it was okay to kiss me?!"  
Hanabusa rolled his eyes then got off the bed; "If there's a chance, you gotta take it." Walking out of the room Mika sighed then decided something that she would regret dearly yet in a way, it was the best thing to happen to her...


	11. Chapter 10: The Regret and the Joy

Mika was packing up her things in her room, while all the other Vampires were sleeping she thought it would be the perfect time to escape. So with everything packed she rushed with her bag to Kaname's room, sneaking in making no noise she grabbed the book she had thrown across the room. Running back out and putting the book in her bag she down the stairs and was soon out the dorm door.  
Running as fast as she could she knew she didn't want to be near the Moon Dorm, the Sun Dorm, nor anywhere near that Academy. Looking back while jumping over the Moon Dorm gate she seen Takuma's window was wide open; "Shit." She whispered to herself then seeing the Blonde's Green eyes shine through, she still couldn't stay at the Academy so taking one last look at the blonde she looked away and continued to run with her bag towards the main gates.  
"Oh no..." Takuma whispered to himself then running out of his room and heading towards to Headmaster's office, thinking he could get Kaien to stop the gate keeper from opening the main entrance gates but it was too late, by the time he even notified Kaien, Mika was already out of the gates and long gone away from the Academy...  
_Gotta keep running. _  
_Can't stop._  
_You never belonged there._  
_Get away from that place so they wont find you Mika..._  
_You'll find a way to live on your own, you don't need those people. _  
_You don't need your family, those lying bastards..._  
Mika couldn't stop thinking of anything and everything while she was running through the Village when she heard a small child crying, she stopped herself and listened to the child's cry, walking towards the noise she seen the small child leaning over a body.  
"Mommy wake up! Wake up! Don't go to sleep mommy!" The child pleaded.  
"Uhm... Hello?" Mika walked over with caution then kneeled down as the young girl looked at her; "Are you here to finish my mommy off?"  
"Finish her off? What are you tal-... Oh my god..." Mika looked down at the mother to see her neck had been bitten into and ripped apart, looking around quickly Mika picked up the child; "You can't be around here sweetie, there's bag things that will want you." The young girl wrapped her arms around Mika as she started running towards the more busier part of town, from the distance she heard footsteps running along roof tops, hearing them running towards the young girls mother's body. Trying to calm the girl down Mika smiled and polietly asked; "What's your name sweetheart?"  
The girl looked almost completely fine, she wasn't crying, wasn't screaming; "Sally."  
She smiled back at Mika.  
"That's a very pretty name Sally, my names Mika. So do you know what happened to your mommy?"  
Sally sighed then rested her head on Mika's shoulder as Mika was now starting to walked through the village; "Some bad man attacked mommy and hurt her very badly."  
"I seen, so how old are you?"  
"I'm 5. Will Mommy be coming with us?"  
Mika felt like her heart had been torn out of her chest when she heard that, she didn't know how to respond so she stayed quiet.  
"Mika? Will she be coming with us?"  
She still continued to stay quiet as they took a short cut through the village in a empty alleyway. Finally Mika sighed then put Sally back on the ground; "I don't know Sally."  
"Oh... Will you stay with me then?"  
Mika kneeled down then brushed the hair from Sally's face; "Of course I will, I wont leave you to be alone." She smiled and hugged Sally.  
"I'm afraid of being alone..." Sally whispered while hugging Mika back.  
"Everyone is sweetie, it's okay to be afraid though."  
Sally rested her head on Mika's shoulder, her mouth almost against Mika's neck, this is when Mika's heart started to race, she didn't know if she was about to be bitten or not. So she did what anyone else would do, she picked Sally up and started to run, making sure that she couldn't keep her head on her shoulder.  
"Why are you running Mika?" Sally asked.  
"Because I needed to get away from a certain place that I couldn't be at anymore."  
"Why not?"  
"Well something's happened and I just couldn't stand being there."  
Sally sighed then gasped as she almost fell out of Mika's arms when she stopped running; "A dead end?! Really? Ugh..." Mika sighed then turned around; "I took the wrong way..." Sally giggled then as Mika was walking back out of the alleyway, 5 people showed up, blocking there way.  
"What the?" Mika whispered to herself then looking closer at the group of people, there heads turned up, eyes glowing red Mika backed up and kicked open a nearby door into an abandoned building, running in with Sally in her arms she climbed up the flights of stairs and made it to the top, it was a bell tower. Putting Sally on the ground Mika ran over to grab a old bookshelf, throwing all the books off of it Sally layed it over the staircase entrance then grabbing another book shelf and laying it ontop of the other one. While wiping the sweat from her brow Mika looked over at Sally as she was looking out the window; "Where are we?" She asked.  
"We're uhm... In a bell tower, now Sally we need to find you a hiding spot okay?"  
Sally looked over at Mika and smiled; "The bad men are coming after you too now."  
Her eyes began to glow red as she lundged at Mika who leaned over to the side, with Sally just barely missing her she ran over to the other side of the room; "Sally! What are you doing!?" She yelled then hearing the book shelves being pounded on Mika was for the first time in her life, scared to the point where she was on the brink of tears.  
Sally laughed then started moving the book shelves, Mika was paralized with fear then seeing the book shelves getting moved to the side by atleast 8 hands she looked around but could find no weapon. She took in a deep breathe then ran over, throwing Sally to the side and against a wall Mika started to kick as hard as she could at the hands that were moving the bookshelves one grabbed her foot before she could have kicked the hand it pulled her leg down causing her to fall with her leg where those men were she felt sharp little objects going into her leg, Mika screamed then pulled her leg out, limping over to the bell she seen Sally getting up.  
The bookshelf was continuing to to get moved as Sally ran over, but Mika swung the bell at Sally's head.  
**_Crack! Crunch!_**  
Went Sally's skull as it shattered from the impact. The men one by one quickly filled up the room until all 5 of them were inside, Mika limped backwards as one charged at her, Mika swung her arm hitting the man in the face as he went flying into the wall then layed on the ground unconcious. Two more men ran at Mika as she limped faster then reaching the back of the wall, looking down she seen a pile of bricks, grabbing one she threw it against one man's face.  
_**Crack! Thud! **_  
The man onto his back, then exploded into ash, as the other man continued to run at Mika she was about to grab another brick but the man grabbed her arm and bit down onto it. Mika screamed then grabbed a hold of the man's neck, crushing it he let go of her arm, Mika growled then threw him over the railing and watched him fall down through the middle of the stair well, hitting down onto the floor the man exploded into ashes as well. Mika was losing her vision though, she fell over onto her side, eyes starting to close when she felt the other two men biting at her arms, legs, stomach and neck; "EAAAK!" Mika screamed then feeling one scratched at her face, causing a large cut from her right brow down to her right side bottom chin area, she continued to scream as the life was literally being drained out of her until...  
_**Crash! Thud! Crack!**_  
Mika with all the strength left in her, turned her head to see Akatsuki, Senri and Takuma killing the level E's.  
_Fuck..._ She thought to herself as her eyes closed.  
"Shit is she alive?!" Akatsuki asked while killing the last Level E, Takuma ran over and turned Mika onto her back to see anywhere and everywhere bleeding, checking the pulse on her neck he couldn't find one.  
Takuma was silent then with his best efforts started to do CPR as Hanabusa and Akatsuki watched in horror.  
"Cmon... Your not dying right now!"  
Leaning down Takuma started to give mouth to mouth then back to CPR, after a few long minutes they finally heard a gasp come from Mika's mouth as her wounds were now starting to heal on there own, looking over at Takuma he smiled down at her then lifted her up and hugged her; "Why would you even think about leaving?!" He shouted at Mika as Hanabusa and Akatsuki joined in on the hug.  
"You lost your memory... I only went into the Night Class to be with you Takuma..." She sighed and hid her face in his chest. Takuma looked over at Hanabusa and Akatsuki; "You guys, can you go wait outside? There's something I need to explain."  
The two nodded then walked out as Mika looked at Takuma; "What do you need to talk about Takuma?"  
He smiled and placed one of his hands on her neck; "Why would you ever think running away was a good idea?"  
"...I-I wanted to be there just to be with you... Then my parents erased your memory..."  
"No matter what, never ever run away from the Academy, Mika..."  
Mika's eyes were filling up with tears as she felt the side of her neck being rubbed with Takuma's thumb causing her to shiver slightly.  
"You could have gotten killed out here also Mika. Would you have even cared? You let those guys bite you and suck your blood, why did you let them?"  
Mika's eyes were overflowing with tears, she couldn't hold them back any longer, she grabbed Takuma's shirt and burried her face in it so he wouldn't see her cry.  
"I-I... I don't know... I just let them because if you weren't ever going to remember me then I didn't care about living anymore Takuma..."  
He let a smile develop on his face as he rubbed her back; "Shh... It's okay now." He whispered.  
Takuma lifted Mika off her feet and carried her out of the building bridal style while singing a song to her to calm her down, by the time he walked back down to Hanabusa and Akatsuki she was asleep in his arms.  
**They all walked back to the Academy as Takuma carried Mika into his room to rest.**  
Laying her down onto the bed he kissed Mika on the forhead, laying the pillow down on the floor he laughed to himself; "Deja-vu." He smiled then layed down on the pillows, looking up at the ceiling as the time passed by.  
2pm rolled around faster than they thought...  
When Mika was waking up from a bad dream, she looked around then crawled off the bed, bringing the blanket with her she layed down never to Takuma. Though in the process waking him up, but he kept his eyes shut, Mika layed her down on his chest when she smiled. _His heartbeat... It's intoxicating to listen to..._  
_**Tha-dum. **_  
_**Tha-dum.**_  
Mika then closed her eyes, listening to his breathing and heartbeat then whispered; "I had a nightmare again... I wanted to be close to you... And to never leave..."  
Takuma smiled then just before Mika was about to sleep he whispered; "Y'know. I remember hearing that, I fell inlove with that voice."  
Mika raised her head to look at Takuma who was smiling at her; "I've said it before."  
"Exactly."


	12. Author's Note, Surprise too? :D

**Author's Note:  
**Ah omg!  
Such a cute little ending :3  
Well! *twirls hair in fingers* How'd you like it? ^-^  
Anyways, just wanted to add into about...  
There's...  
Gonna be...

Meh, nothing after this.  
KIDDING!  
There's gonna be a second part!  
...whenever I get around to writing it...  
But anyways! I have my mind set straight forward to writing another book!  
Most likely going to be called...  
Well I dunno what it's gonna be called really.  
You'll just have to wait and see!  
So until next time ;D  
Keep on reading and writing!  
~3~


End file.
